rêves étranges
by Imari111
Summary: Eren depuis tout petit rêve d'une même personne au regard gris acier, à la rentrée de la fac, Eren va rencontrer une personne du nom de Levi possédant ce même regard qui l'obsède tant, et de fil en aiguille, il va se retrouver en coloc avec lui dans le dortoir de la fac . Lemon au rendez-vous (à partir du chapitre 3)
1. des yeux envoutants

Salut tout le monde, pour tout vous dire c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris de toute ma vie, surtout du ereri ! Alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît !

Juste pour vous prévenir, Mikasa a environ 5 ans de plus qu' Eren, j'ai fait ça pour m'éviter un triangle amoureux, et quand à Levi, il a le même age qu' Eren.

Chapitre 1 : Des yeux envoutant.

Depuis que je suis tout petit, je fais souvent ce même rêve, pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il est devenu plus intense et viens me hanter presque toutes les nuits. Dans ce rêve, je me vois courir après une personne, de petite taille, qui pourtant inspire le respect, l'admiration et la peur (mélange chelou, je suis d'accord.), je lui coure après, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à la ratrapper, jusqu'au moment où elle se retourne, à ce moment là, seul un détail est réster et restera surement à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, des yeux d'un gris envoutant. Je ne sais pas d'où cette pensée pouvait bien venir, mais à ce moment, je me dis que je serais près à tout pour rencontrer cette personne, pourtant cela est presque impossible, en plus je ne suis même pas sûr si c'est une véritable personne ou juste mon plus grand fantasme.

 **Retoure au présent :**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone sonnait depuis au moins 10 bonne minutes, mais mon corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement, ce « rêve » m'avait empeché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, j'entendis la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, ça devait être Armin, ça devait faire au moins 20 minutes que j'aurais du le rejoindre pour notre premier jour à la fac. Mon intuition avait vu juste, un champignon blond avait ouvert la porte de ma chambre à grand coup avant de se jeter sur moi pour me sortir du lit, chose qu'il arrivait à peine à faire vu que le pourcentage de muscle et de force dans son corps était inférieure à 0%. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire bouger de lui même, il abandonna et se mit sur le coté, laissant place à une Mikasa en colère, à ce moment précis, tout les poils de mon corps se sont levé, dans un hélant de peur je me suis levé sans faire d'histoire. Mikasa qui s'était visiblement calmé suite à mon action pris la parole :

\- Eren, ce n'est pas raisonnable, il faut que l'on soit dans moins de 10 minutes à la cérémonies d'ouverture de votre fac à toi et Armin, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas réveillé ?

\- J-j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

Mikasa n'était pas au courant pour cette histoire de rêve, seul Armin l'était, c'était le meilleur ami que j'aurais jamais pu souhaiter, et puis, Mikasa à tedance à trop s'en faire quand il s'agit de moi, on lui dit jambe cassée, elle croit jambe coupé ! Vraiment j'aime beaucoup ma demi-sœur, mais elle a vraiment tendance à en faire trop, ce qui devient vite étouffant. Mikasa reprit la parole :

\- Bon Eren, habille toi en 4ème vitesse, je vous dépose toi et Armin a votre fac en voiture, ce sera plus rapide, et pas la peine de prendre un petit déjeuné, je t'ai pris des croissants à la boulangerie, alors dépèche toi.

\- Oui.

Je mis mes vêtements assez rapidement, j'était encore un peu stressé pour mon admission dans cette grande fac, c'est l'une des meilleure du pays, elle est départagée en deux département, le département médecine, la où va étudier Armin, et le dépatement d'art, là où moi je vais étudié, elle à pour réputation d'être plutot strict niveau comportement, ce qui est mal barré pour moi, j'ai tendance à trop m'enballer quand on me provoque, au moins j'aurais la tâche plus facile cette année, face de chevale (vous voyez de qui je veux parler hein ?) est allé dans une autre fac à 40 km d'ici. Armin m'appella pour me prévenir que nous partions pour ma nouvelle fac. Je dois admettre quand-même que Mikasa a une très belle voiture, un 4x4 couleur noire, faut dire aussi, elle gagne très bien sa vie, c'est l'une des meilleures nageuses au monde, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre contre quelqu'un. Elle est très forte au combat aussi, mais elle a préféré lancer sa carrière dans la natation. Quand à moi je suis juste un élève qui rentre dans une fac d'art, mes notes sont dans le top 5 a chaque partiels ou examens, je suis bon en sport, aussi vu le nombre de fois ou je me bat, y'a de quoi.

Une fois rentré dans la voiture de Mikasa, elle démara le moteure et traça la route à toute vitesse, on y était arrivé en moins de 3 min, les autres étudiants commencaient eux aussi à rentrer dans le grand batiment. Avec Armin on sorta de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes ver l'auditorium de la fac, il était gigantesque pour une simple fac. On alla s'assoire aux places encore disponible, on était un peu en retard, au moins la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé.

Au bout de 5 min, le dirécteur entra dans la salle, il était chauve et avait un air gentil sur le visage, il ne perdat pas de temps et se présenta :

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le dirécteur de cette fac, Dot Pixis, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, je suis sûr que la majorité des élèves ont travaillé dur pour pouvoir entré dans cette fac, vous devez être très fatigués, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder avec ce genre de discour ennuyeux, vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes, ceux du département médecine vont se diriger à droite, et ceux du département artistique à gauche, il y aura des paneaux où seront marqué vos noms et numéros de séctions, en ce qui concerne le dortoir, les détails des chambres et de vos colocataires vous seront remis en fin de semaine et les cours débuteront la semaine prochaine, ce sera tout, vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent et allèrent voir les panneaux, Armin était parti plutot rapidement pour éviter la foule d'élèves, chaque département contenait à peu près 600 élèves alors il y avait de quoi foutre le bordèle. De mon coté, j'avais préféré rester à ma place, c'était moins dangereux. Une fois la foule d'élève dissipé, je me rendis devant les panneaux, j'étais dans la séction 12, en tout il y en avait 21, et je suppose que c'était pareil du coté d'Armin. Je me rendis alors dans la séction qui m'avait été donné, la classe ne comptait pas plus de 25 élève, ce qui arrangea bien mon affaire, car je travail mieux quand il n'y a pas de bruits.

Je parcourue le batiment à la recherche de ma séction, le batiment en lui-même était magifique, il était principalement composé de verre, ce qui le rendait très lumineux.

Je mis un peu de temps à trouver ma salle de classe, j'étais l'un des derniers à être arrivé, aussi, le batiment est géant, il aurait fallut une carte ou un truc du genre pour se retrouver dans ce bordel. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur résponsable de notre classe arrivat, il nous invita à se présenter chacuns notre tour pour mieux se connaître, certains retinrent mon attention comme Christia Lenz, elle était très mignonne, mais une certaine Ymir lui tournait autour comme un animal sauvage, autour de sa proie. Se fut à mon tour, je n'était vraiment pas doué pour les trucs à l'orale :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eren Jäger, j'ai 19 ans et ma passion est le dessin.

Je me rassis lorsque le professeur esquissa un sourir de satisfaction. La prochaine personne à se présenté se leva, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je le vue, cet homme, il avait le même regard envoutant que cette personne dans mon rêve, je ne pouvais pas y croire, je n'entendis que des bruits étouffés pendant sa présentation, ses yeux était d'un gris métalique et froid, mais ils restaients magnifique, l'homme qui retenait toute mon attention, croisa mon regard, un frisson me parcourue le coprs et soudain cette même pensée revint comme à chaque fois que je voyais ce regard dans mon rêve, je serais prêt à tout pour cette paire d'yeux.

 **du coté de Levi :**

5h00 du matin, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé, une débile à lunette et à moitié tarée m'avait appelé, sois disant, elle-était impatiente de se rendre à notre nouvelle fac. Mais une chose est sur, dès que je la vois, je lui ferait regretter d'avoir acheté un téléphone et lui ferait bouffer par la même occasion. N'arrivant pas à me rendormir, je décida donc de me lever et de prendre une douche, je ne supportais pas d'être sale, je pris ensuite mes vêtements que j'avais lavés, repassés et plier hier soir pour éviter de perdre du temps, ce que je détestait après la saleté. Une fois habillé, j'avais encore le temps avant de partir pour ma fac, il n'était que 6h30 et je devais y être pour 8h30. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me mis à nettoyer mon appart bien qu'il soit déjà impeccable, je ne vis pas le temps passer et il était déjà 8h10, je pris mon sac, mis mes chaussures et parti. Sur le chemin, j'avais vu un champignon blond et cette nageuse que l'on voit souvent à la télé essayer d'entrer dans un appart l'air totalement paniqués, je ne m'attardais pas sur cette pitoyable scène et continua mon chemin sans plus attendre. J'était vite arrivé devant la fac en question, j'allais étudier l'art, non pas que j'était à fond dans ce domaine, mais cette fac était la plus proche de chez moi, et ne proposait que médecine ou art, j'ai préféré prendre l'art, la médecine c'est pas mon fort, en général je suis celui qui envoie les gens chez le médecin, et non celui qui les soignent. À ma grande déception, je ne vis pas Hanji devant l'entrée, seul Erwin m'y attendais, Hanji avait préféré prendre la fuite sachant ce qu'il allait lui arrivait suite à son réveil très matinal. Erwin m'ayant remarqué m'appela :

\- Levi! Ici, je suis la !

-Pas la peine de crier captain america, je te vois très bien, et je suis pas sourd non plus, donc tu peux baisser d'un ton. Sinon, ou est passé quatre yeux, je dois lui refaire le portrait.

-Elle est déjà partie dans l'auditorium, elle m'avait prévenue que tu ne serait pas de très bonne humeur quand tu serait là, pourtant je ne vois pas vraiment de différence comparé à d'habitude.

-Le ferme captain america.

On commença à partir ver l'auditorium, on pris des places dans le premier rangs, je cherchais Hanji du regard, elle s'était sacrément bien plaquée, mais elle n'y échappera pas, elle ne finira pas la journée en un seul morceau.

Le discours du proviseur arriva vite, une fois les explications données, je me rendis avant tout le monde devant les panneaux pour voir ma section, Erwin, lui, était parti dans le département de médecine, je l'ai toujours vu en tant que médecin, il est gentil et a un air rassurant, sûrement du à sa tête de captain america. Une fois ma section trouvée (c'était la 12) je me rendis dans les couloirs en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil dans l'auditorium, un garçon avait attiré mon attention, il était plutôt grand (pour moi 1m70 c'est grand oui), il avait un jolie petit cul, un teint légèrement bronzée, mais ce qui m'avait le plus interpellé était sa paire d'yeux aussi vertes que des émeraudes, la conclusion fut rapide, il était incroyablement baisable et bandant. La foule d'étudiant qui arrivait me tira de mes pensées me forçant à partir. Le chemin jusqu'a ma salle de classe fut rapide, le bâtiment avait beau être grand, mon sens de l'orientation restait le même. Je ne fut pas surpris d'être le premier à arriver, je pris la place la plus au fond, elle me permettrait de dormir quand je m'ennuierait trop. Après quelques minutes le reste de la classe arriva, on n'était pas plus de 25, ce qui m'arrangeait, je ne supportait pas le bruit. Le professeur principale arriva quelques minutes après que mon futur plans cul soit arrivé. Il se présenta puis nous incitât à faire pareil, j'appris que ce garçons aux yeux émeraudes s'appelait Eren et qu'il aimait le dessin. Ensuite ce fut à mon tour, la réaction d'Eren ne m'échappa guerre, il avait l'air choqué de me voir, il s'était mis à me dévorer des yeux, mon regard croisa le sien puis je m'assis, décidément, ce garçon s'avérait plutôt intéressant en plus d'être bandant.

Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre, je ne sais pas si ça vous a plus, mais quelque soit votre avis, postez le en commentaire, et si jamais un truc vous semble bizzare dans l'histoire venez me le dire, j'essairais d'arranger au mieux mon histoire. J'essairai de poster au moins un chapitre pas semaine, et je préviens aux éventuelles lecteurs que je compte mettre du Lemon plusieurs fois dans cette fanfiction.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, à la prochaine !


	2. premieres fois

Salut tout le monde, j'était trop enthousiaste d'écrire la suite et du coup j'ai pas pu attendre une semaine, alors je vous laisse avec mon monologue et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! (juste pour ceux qui ont lu le 1 er chapitre, j'y ai rajouté un truc où on est du coté de Levi pour ceux qui l'on pas vu).

Chapitre 2 : Première fois.

Levi, voila le nom de l'homme que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux de tout la matinée, il était plutôt petit, ses cheveux était aussi noir que la nuit et ses yeux aussi clair que la lune seul mot pour le décrire me vint à l'esprit, il était magnifique, et j'avais cette étrange impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui inspirais le respect l'admiration et la peur, exactement comme cet personne dans mon rêve, et si c'était la même?Je passa le reste de la matinée à l'observer puis la pause du midi arriva sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai du lâcher mon bel apollon pour aller rejoindre Armin qui devait déjà m'attendre à la cantine. Je parti alors de la classe lorsqu'une main m'attrapa le bras pour m'emmener dans un couloir quelques mètres plus loin, mon ravisseur n'était d'autre que cet homme que je n'avais cesser d'admirer, ou plutôt ses yeux, ils étaient d'un gris envoutant, aussi froids que la glace, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire. Une voix roque me tira de mes pensées :

-Tu compte me regarder encore longtemps gamin? Je sais que je suis beau mais y'a des limites.

C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe celui là !

-Je t'ai posé une question le morveux, ça te trouerait le cul d'y répondre !

Ça remarque avait était plutôt vulgaire, après je pense que je suis mal placé pour parler, mais ce qui me gêna le plus était la façon dont il venait de m'appeler, morveux dit-il ! Il fait 1m60 le nain, pas la peine de la ramener. Je n'aller pas rester là à ma place et me faire marcher sur les pieds par un nain, il avait beau être canon, y'a des limites quand même !

\- Comment ça morveux ? T'es un nain toi, c'est pas mieux !

Après lui avoir répondue à la façon Jäger, je décida de ne pas m'éterniser ici, ma remarque avait eu comme effet de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, je parti alors sans me faire prier, mais mon interlocuteur ne semblais pas être d'accord avec ma décision et me pris par les cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne compris pas tout ce qui venait de se passer, même si mon coeur n'était pas d'accord avec ça, mon corps lui, répondit à ce baiser, rapidement, nos deux langues se sont rejoins pour démarrer un balai endiablé, Levi me montra bien que c'était lui qui menait la danse et me pris par la hanche. Ma raison repris le dessus sur le désir et j'essaya de me délivrer de son emprise, mais malgré ses 1m60, Levi était plus fort que moi, ce qui me frustra un peu. Il arrêta le contact une fois le manque d'oxygène trop important. Je n'était plus incapable de penser ou de parler. Levi me regarda d'un air satisfait avant de partir et de me laisser là comme un crétin, mes jambes ne tenaient plus mon corps et je tomba par terre contre le mur, je mis mes doigts sur ma bouche réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer : Je venais de me faire voler mon premier baiser pour un mec que je ne connaissais pas, et en plus j'avais aimé (oui je suis gay et je l'assume entièrement!).

Je resta là par terre, mes jambes ne répondaient plus, au bout d'un moment je réussi à me lever et à marcher en direction de la cantine, Armin était assis quelque mettre plus loin sur une table avec un grand blond aux aires de captain america et d'une grande brune à lunette qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. J'alla chercher mon plateau puis m'assis a leur table, la grande brune se mit à me parler direct :

-Bonjour toi ! Tu t'appelle comment ? Moi c'est Hanji Zoe, ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis dans le département de médecine, séction 18 !

-E-Eren, je suis dans le département d'art…

\- Ah bon ! Quelle séction ?

\- La 12.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! Mon ami Levi y est aussi, dans la même section que toi, tu le connais ? En plus tu es du genre canon ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il t'est déjà ….

Hanji n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase,(et heureusement, je n'aurais pas imaginé l'interrogatoire auquel j'aurais eu droit da la part d'Armin) une main lui avait attraper sa queue de cheval, elle se stoppa sur place et moi aussi, c'était Levi ! Il commença à parler sur un ton noir, ses yeux qui sont d'habitude si beaux devinrent noir de colère :

\- Hanji, je vois que tu profite bien de ton repas, si tu as le temps de faire la pitre alors tu vas surement avoir le temps de me suivre pas vrai ?

\- Levi-chou, dis moi quelle horribles cernes tu as là, aurais-tu mal dormi cette nuit ?

\- À qui la faute quatre yeux, t'aurais mieux fait de te cacher le reste de la journée, je vais te faire bouffer ton téléphone à la place de ton repas.

Levi me jeta un coup d'oeil, ce qui me fit instantanément rougir,je me rappela les évènement d'il y a quelques minutes. Il pris Hanji d'une mains de fer puis la traina de force hors de la cantine, je n'avais pas besoins de connaître Levi pour savoir qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart-d'heure. Armin m'adressa la parole :

-Eren ça va ? Tu est tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?

\- H-ha bon, je dois avoir juste un peu chaud, dis moi plutôt Armin, qui est ce type à coté de toi ?

\- Ah, il s'appelle Erwin Smith, il est lui aussi en département médecine, on est dans la même section.

Le grand blond se présenta alors :

\- Bonjour, j'ai pas besoin de te dire mon nom vu que Armin te l'a déjà dit, je suis au département de médecine et dans la même section qu'Armin, nous somme voisins en classe, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi aussi Erwin. Au fait, pourquoi Levi a t-il embarqué Hanji comme ça, ils sortent ensembles ?

Erwin fut pris d'un fous rire avant de pouvoir me répondre :

\- Non, ils ne sortent pas ensembles, ils sont juste de bons vieux amis, en fait, ce matin à 5h00 du matin, Hanji a appelé Levi au téléphone rien que pour l'énerver, je constate que vu l'humeur de Levi, il n'a pas réussi à se rendormir après ça, la pauvre, elle va passer un salle quart-d'heure.

\- Je comprend mieux. Levi a l'air d'être une personne qu'il ne faut pas trop énerver.

-En effet, il a beau être petit, sa force est bien supérieur à celle d'un adulte normal. Et toi Eren, tu est spécialisé dans un domaine particulier en art ou tu touche à tout ?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment de domaine de prédilection en art, même si j'ai une préférence avec l'aquarelle et le pastels.

Nous continuons de discuter avec Erwin et Armin, je découvris que Levi n'était pas un grand fan d'art mais quitte à choisir entre médecine et art, Levi avait préféré art, j'appris aussi qu'il était gay (même si ça, je n'avais pas besoins de lui pour le deviner), et que c'était un maniaque du ménage et de la propreté. Mais une question resta en suspens dans ma tête :

-Comment vous êtes vous connue ?

-Ce n'est pas énorme comme histoire, quand j'était petit, mon père était le chef d'un hospital, je venais souvent jouait avec Hanji qui elle était la fille de l'un des médecins, quant à Levi, il venait souvent voir sa mère, elle était hospitalisée dans l'une de nos chambre. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons connu, je me souviens que Hanji était déjà bien malicieuse avec lui à l'époque. Et vous, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés avec Armin.

Armin pris la parole :

-Notre amitié dur depuis l'enfance avec Eren aussi, nous étions dans la même école primaire, des garçons venait souvent m'embêter car j'était physiquement faible, Eren venait à chaque fois me sauver la mise, quand j'y repense, je me dis que aujourd'hui encore, les rôles n'ont pas vraiment changés.

Nous continuâmes de parler de beaucoup de chose lorsque la cloche sonna marquant la fin de la pause de midi, je dis au revoir à Armin et Erwin, quand on les regardais marcher à coté, ils avaient l'air d'un couple en parfait harmonie, c'était plutôt mignon.

Quand à Levi, il n'était toujours pas revenue, pauvre Hanji. Je retourna en classe plus facilement que la première fois, à ma grand surprise, Levi était revenue dans la salle de classe, ses yeux avait perdues leurs lueurs de meurtres et avaient retrouvés leurs magnifiques teinte grise, je devais m'être remis à le fixer car l'instant d'après Levi s'approcha de moi et me dit à l'oreille :

\- Si tu continue de me fixer comme ça, je vais être obliger de te punir comme l'autre fois Eren .

Cette seule remarque me fit devenir rouge pivoine, j'avais l'impression que ça l'amusait, il devait avoir un coté sadique en plus d'être maniaque.

Le prof arriva l'instant d'après, Levi retourna s'assoir à sa place et je fis de même. Le cour se déroula sans aucuns problème, a vrai dire je n'avais rien écouté, j'avais passé le reste de l'aprem à regarder par la fenêtre, j'avais un sentiment de liberté quand je regardais le ciel.

La cloche venais de sonner la fin du cour, je parti aussi vite que possible évitant le plus possible Levi, j'était vraiment gêné de ce qu'i s'était passé entre nous tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment troublant, mon corps avait répondue à son baisé comme si ce n'était pas la première fois, rien que d'y penser, c'est vraiment embarrassant.

À la sortie de la fac, Mikasa m'attendait déjà dans sa voiture accompagné d'Armin, je me retourna en diréction de la fac, j'avais senti un regard me bruler la nuque, Levi me regardait intensément, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en colère. Armin me tira de mes pensées :

\- Eren, tu te dépèche, on va partir sans toi sinon !

\- Ha oui, désolé Armin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui Eren, tu es dans la lune depuis ce midi , il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Nous ne t'inquiète Armin, tout va bien. Au fait comment ça s'est passé de ton coté, ça te plait le département de médecine ?

\- Oui, en plus Erwin est super sympas avec moi, j'ai de la chance que l'on soit dans la même section. Et toi, ce midi, Hanji a parlé d'un certains Levi qui serait dans ta section, tu le connais ?

Le simple fait de mentionner son nom me donnât chaud, je sentis le rouge me monter aux oreilles. J'éspère qu'Armin ne l'avais pas remarqué, sinon j'était foutu. Mikasa, pour une fois me sauva la mise.

\- Eren, on est arrivé devant chez toi.

\- Ah, merci Mikasa, je n'avais pas remarqué .

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Eren, Armin avait raison, tu as vraiment l'air d'être dans la lune, je peux rester chez toi ce soir si tu veux.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, et puis demain tu prend l'avion pour une compétition non ? Je voudrais pas te déranger.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi alors, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, sois sûr de bien faire attention alors d'accord, je vais te laisser seul pendant 4 jours à cause de cette compétition alors …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus un enfant de 5 ans Mikasa j'ai grandit.

Je sorti de la voiture, Mikasa parti après s'être assuré que tout allait vraiment bien, vraiment je l'aime beaucoup, mis c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être étouffante. Je me dirigeait ver la porte de ma maison en poussant un soupir, j'allais sûrement passer ma soiré à dessiner ou regarder la télé, ça s'annonçait déjà chiant.

Une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille me parla :

\- Il paraît que ça rend vieux de trop soupirer gamin. À ce rythme tu sera retraité demain.

-L-Levi, q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je rentrais juste chez moi, à t'entendre, on dirait que je te suis.

-M-mais non voyons, pourquoi je penserais ça ?

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus hésitante et je sentais que mes joues était en trains de s'empourprer.

\- Je te fait autant d'effet que ça pour que tu rougisse et bégaye en même temps gamin.

\- C-ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c-c'est juste…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Levi s'était de nouveau emparé de mes lèvre, tout ce qui m'entourait disparut en un instant, très vite, je m'était accroché au dos de Levi, mes jambes n'arrivaient plus à me porter, Levi profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour envoyer sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne, j'était absorbé, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'aimais ce baiser et j'aimait Levi, c'est tout ce à quoi j'était capable de penser pour le moment. Levi se sépara de moi puis me regarda dans les yeux, il aller me dire quelque chose, mais une pluie énorme d'était abattue sur nos tête, nous étions trempé jusqu'aux os, je me rappela que j'avais mis la clé dans la porte, l'instant d'après j'ouvris la porte et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur suivi de Levi.

Mon t-shirt était trempée tous comme celui de Levi d'ailleurs. Levi retira sont t-shirt et le posa sur une chaise de la cuisine, il était torse nu à présent, il s'approcha de moi :

\- Enlève ton t-shirt Eren.

\- Q-quoi, p-pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

\- Tu es trempe, tu vas dégueulasser le sol si tu continue !

\- Et alors, on est pas chez toi !

\- Je m'en fout tu fais ce que je te dis un point c'est tout !

Levi s'approcha encor plus près de moi et me retira mon t-shirt j'essaya de me débattre, si jamais il enlevait mon t-shirt il verrais quelque chose d'horrible, je voulais pas, cette seule pensée remplissait entièrement ma tête. Au bout d'une minute de combat, j'arriva à me défaire de son emprise, je couru aussi vite qui possible, monta les escaliers et me réfugia dans ma chambre. Levi n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passait, il monta les escaliers, il avait bien ressenti qu'Eren avait peur de quelque chose, il arriva devant sa porte, il voulut l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé, sur un ton agacé, Levi dit :

\- He le gamin, ouvre moi cette porte ou je te jure que je la fracasse en mille morceaux.

Eren avait bien entendue la menace de Levi, mais il n'ouvra quand même pas la porte, Levi qui était agacé donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui se cassa lui laissant alors un entrée ver la chambre d'Eren.

Levi trouva la chambre d'Eren plutôt bien rangée pour un garçon de son âge mais trouva quand même que le ménage était à refaire. Il s'avança ver Eren ,toujours torse nu il lui saisit les deux poignet le forçant à le regarder en face.

Eren se forçat à tourné la tête de sorte à ce que Levi ne vit pas son visage, des souvenirs horribles avait refait surface : la mort de ses parents.

Levi lachât la prise sur l'un des poignets d'Eren et lui pris le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, la surprise était là, mais il ne le montra pas : Eren était en trains de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi pleur tu Eren ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Quand une personne pleure, ce n'est pas pour rien Eren, alors je te le redemande encore une fois, pourquoi pleure tu ?

Eren sentait bien que Levi était énervé, mais c'était bien trop personnel pour osé en parler devant Levi, il allait sûrement le prendre pour un monstre, et ça Eren ne le supporterait pas, mais peu être que d'un coté cela lui permettrait d'alléger ce poids qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de ses parents. Levi pris la parole avant qu'Eren ne puisse dir ou faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu veux à ce point garer ce t-shirt sur toi ?

\- C'est juste qu'il y a une chose que je ne veux absolument pas te montrer, mais si tu insiste …

Eren retira son t-shirt, Levi n'arriva pas à cacher sa surprise, une grande cicatrice lui traversait le torse (comme celle de zoro quoi), il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait refusé de retirer son t-shirt plus tôt.

La pluie continuait toujours de tomber, Levi regarda Eren, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait une telle cicatrice sur le corps, Eren n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à se battre jusqu'a avoir de si grandes blessures. Eren reprit la parole sous le regard inquisiteur de Levi, il avait peur (c Eren qui a peur si jamais hein).

\- J'avais 12 ans le jour ou j'ai eu cette cicatrice…

-Eren, si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'est pas obligé.

\- Non, je veux que tu sache, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié seulement en voyant ça.

La voix d'Eren se faisait autoritaire, un peu trop pour le jeune Levi, mais il laissa couler.

\- Ça s'est passé pendant l'année de mes douze ans, cela faisait trois mois que ma mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, mon père était brisé, il rentrait tous les soir bourré, et ne prenait même pas la peine de renter des fois. Mon père ne me parlait plus, il disait que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte, le jour de sa mort, elle avait du prendre la voiture car j'avais une compétition de foot ce jour là, un camion avait dérapé sur la route et a emporté la voiture de ma mère dans la falaise, elle est morte écrasé sous le camion. Suite à ça, mon père m'en voulait, il répétait sans arrête que c'était ma faute, au bout de trois mois, il avait craqué, je me souviens de ce qu'il avait dit ce jour là : « Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle soit morte et pas toi », il s'était avancé ver moi avec un couteau de cuisine et c'est là qu'il me fit cette cicatrice, à ce moment là, je n'avais pas comprit ce qui c'était passé dans ma tête mais j'ai moi aussi pris un couteau et j'ai poignardé mon père dans le coeur.

Des sanglots commencèrent à apparaître dans ma voix, le fait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était comme les revivres, ça faisait mal, pourtant, je n'avais aucun mal à tout raconter à Levi, les mots venait tout seul, ça faisait peu de temps que je le connaissait, pourtant j'agissait avec lui comme si c'était une vielle connaissance.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu cette cicatrice à part Mikasa et Armin, mais maintenant il y a toi, je suis horrible pas vrai, j'ai tué mon propre père, c'est affreux, tu dois me détester pas vrai.

-Arrête tes conneries Eren, dans l'histoire on dirait que c'est ton père la victime, c'est lui qui a essayé de te tuer non ? C'était de la légitime défense crétin.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne ne me prenait pas en pitié après avoir entendu cette histoire, j'en était si heureux que j'en ai pleurer. Vraiment, Levi est ma première fois pour beaucoup de chose.

Fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitait pas à me follow pour voir les prochains chapitres, à la prochaine !


	3. Sentiments incertains

Yo tout le monde(enfin ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, c'est à dire pas beaucoup), me revoilà avec le chapitre numéro 3, j'y ai mis du Lemon, alors ceux qui l'aime pas, tant pis pour vous, je vous avez prévenu dans le résumé de cette fanfic, et pour ceux qui aime, je vous souhaite une bonne lécture.

Chapitre 3 : Sentiments incertains.

Le gamin, s'es confié à moi à l'instant, c'est vrai que ça m'a pris de cour, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait vécu une chose aussi terrible par le passé, déjà que perdre sa mère c'est déjà bien assez triste, alors si en plus son propre père a tenté de l'assassiner et que en retour Eren l'a tué, je dois bien avouez que même moi j'aurais eu du mal à m'en remettre, j'éprouve même un semblant d'admiration, mais je n'éprouverais en aucun cas de la pitié, lorsque ma mère est morte, tout le monde disait « pauvre enfant » ou encore « que va-t-il faire maintenant », et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a rien de plus énervant, c'est pourquoi je n'éprouverais jamais de pitié envers Eren, ça ne ferait que le blesser encore plus, et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux. Tout d'un coup, Eren s'est mis à pleurer, je l'ai pris das mes bras, non pas pour le consoler, mais pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

La pluie continuait toujours de tomber avec la même férocité, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et Eren semblât s'endormir dans mes bras, j'ai du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je le pris et lui enleva son pantalon, je le mis ensuite dans le lit, j'éteignis ensuite la lumière et alla dans son lit avec lui, je posa un ultime bisou sur ses cheveux et me laissa emporter par Morphée.

Pendant la nuit, je sentis un coup de pied, puis un coup de bras sur le corps, je me retourna puis vi Eren en train de se tortiller pendant son sommeil, il devait surement être en train de faire un rêve, j'allais me rendormir lorsqu'il parla :

-C-caporal, revenez !

Il s'était mis à pleurer, puis il a murmuré :

-pitié, ne me laissez pas seul.

Il s'est calmé après avoir versé sa dernière larme. Je me demande bien à qui, il peut bien penser ? Je ne m'était pas attardé sur la question, je m'était enfoncé dans la couette puis je me suis laissé endormir.

 **Coté Eren :**

J'avais de nouveau fait ce rêve cette nuit, mais beaucoup plus fort que tous les autres, cette fois , j'avais crié, la personne qui se trouvait devant moi partait de plus en plus loin, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à la rattraper, je sentais couler des larmes le long de mon visage, j'avais appelé cette personne « Caporal », à ce moment la personne se retourna et pour la première fois, je vis son visage, il étais en tout point semblable à celui de Levi, les même cheveux noir de jais, et ce regard aussi froid que la glace et aussi gris que les nuages qui ornaient le ciel tout à l'heure.

Je me leva dans un cris de peur, mes mains tremblaient et des larmes coulait le long de mon visage. Je me leva sans faire attention au corps étranger dans mon lit, puis sorti un tableau de mon armoire à dessins, je m'était mis à dessiner ce visage que je souhaitais tant voir depuis des années, comme si j'avais peur de l'oublier, les larmes continuaient de couler le long de mes joues, je me demandais si Levi et cette personne dans mon rêve était la même personne, elles se ressembles tellement, de la voix jusqu'a l'apparence.

Il avait plut toute la nuit, et ça continuait jusqu'au matin, j'était toujours en train de peindre mon tableau, j'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisé, je ne pensait plus qu'a le finir.

J'entendis la couette de mon lit tomber par terre, mais je n'en fit rien, j'était bien trop absorbé par mon œuvre, jusqu'a ce qu'une voix grave me tira de ma frénésie :

\- Très jolie tableau gamin, mais il aurait pas comme un air de famille avec moi ?

Je ne fis aucun mouvements, j'était toujours autant absorbé par le tableau.

-Hé, je te parles !

Levi me pris par les épaules et me forçat à lâcher mon tableau, il me regarda dans les yeux et approcha sa tête de la mienne, nos bouches étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, il pleuvait toujours autant, pourtant je m'était détaché de mon tableau et j'avais commencé à admiré cet homme qui se tenait si près de moi, je ne pensais plus à rien, seuls ses yeux emplissais son esprit.

Plus je le voyais et plus je me remémorais ces doux baiser que nous avons partagé, j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, mais le contact de ses lèvres me manquait terriblement, je n'ai pas pu attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas et m'empara de ses lèvres dont j'avais terriblement envie. Levi n'attendit pas longtemps avant de me rendre mon geste, il forçat l'entrée de ma bouche puis y glissa sa langue, il me prit par la hanche et me fit basculer sur le lit sans pour autant rompre notre contact. Il se mit au dessus de moi et positionna son genou entre mes jambes et alla tâter une bosse qui se formait entre mes jambes, elle durcissait de secondes en secondes, Levi arrêta le contact entre nos deux lèvre :

\- T'es plutôt bien excité pour un gamin, je te fais autant d'effet que ça pour que tu bande avec un simple baiser.

Mécontent de sa remarque, je porta ma main à son entre-jambe à lui, et ne laissa pas ma réparti de coté :

\- T'es sûr que tu es en position de parler, t'es dans le même état que moi je te signale.

-T'as toujours pas compris où était ta place, la seul chose qui va pouvoir sortir de ta bouche gamin, c'est des cris de plaisir.

Levi me retira mon caleçon et commença de longs va et viens sur mon membre tendu,je réprima des soupir de plaisir qui voulaient sortir de ma bouche, Levi arborait un sourire qui voulait dire « dans ta face sale gamin ». Je décida de ne pas rester sur le banc de touche et me mis moi aussi à caresser son excitation qui était bien présente je retira son caleçon et vis à sa tête que Levi réprimait aussi des cris de plaisir, aucuns de nous deux ne voulait céder, c'était à qui crierais le plus rapidement. Très vite, je sentais que j'approchais de l'orgasme et Levi aussi, je tenta de calmer ma voix le mieux possible, mais un cris de plaisir sorti de ma bouche lorsque je jouis dans la main de Levi, quant à lui, il avait réussis à se contenir un peu, mais avait quand même lâché un cris étouffé.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore fini, malgré ce moment intense de plaisir, ni moi, ni Levi n'étions calmés en bas.

-T'en as jamais assez sale gamin.

Levi me repris la bouche et n'attendis pas une seconde pour recommencer les caresses sur mon sex, il descendit sa bouche jusqu'a mon torse et se mit à lécher puis à mordiller l'un de mes moreaux de chaire rose, cette fois je ne pu garder toute mon excitation à l'intérieur de moi, et me mit à gémir de plaisir, la main et la bouche de Levi me faisait tellement de bien que j'en perdais la tête. Il descendit sa tête jusqu'a atteindre mon membre qu'il avait lâché quelques instant auparavant, sa langue parcourait mon membre dans toute sa longueur avant qu'il ne l'avale entièrement dans sa bouche. Un cris de surprise sorti de ma bouche puis s'en suivit de spasmes de plaisir qui me parcourait le corps, je lui tenais la tête, j'en profita pour les caresser les cheveux, ils était si doux. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais l'impression de flotter, la seule chose qui emplissait ma tête à cet instant était le plaisir, dans un ultime cris, je me relâcha dans la bouche de Levi, à me grand surprise, il avala tout avant de retirer sa bouche. J'était devenu rouge pivoine, non seulement j'avais joui dans sa bouche mais en plus, il l'avait avalé. Je pensais que l'on avait fini notre « affaire » alors je me leva du lit, mais Levi ne qui ne semblais pas être d'accord me repris par le bras et me refit tomber dans le lit.

-Et tu penses aller où comme ça gamin ? Je te rappelle qu'on a pas encore fini, je suis toujours en état de me battre, t'as eu ton moment de plaisir, alors maintenant c'est à moi d'en profiter.

-Quoi ?

Levi m'écarta les deux jambes, toute mon intimité se trouvait maintenant à sa merci. D'une main, il recommença à me caresser l'entre-jambe, puis d'une autre, il vint me titiller mon intimité, il y entra un doigt, qui me décrocha un rictus de douleur, Levi intensifia les caresse sur mon membre et ajouta un deuxième doigt, la douleur était plus présente que le plaisir, il ne bougea pas les doigts pendants quelques minutes mais continuait quand même les caresse qui s'intensifiaient de minutes en minutes, après quelques instants, mon entrée s'était détendue et les doigts de Levi commencèrent à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, la douleur avait entièrement disparut pour laisser place au plaisir, j'étais sur le poins de jouir mais Levi retira ses doigts au moment fatidique me laissant au bord de l'orgasme, ce qui me décrocha un soupir de mécontentement, Levi parut plutôt satisfait et dit :

-Si tu veux venir gamin, il faut le mériter.

-L-Levi, s'il te plais …

-Et s'il te plais quoi ? Faut que tu sois plus clair Jäger.

Ce type était vraiment sadique, il me poussait à bout.

-S-s'il te plais L-Levi, j'en veux…. p-plus.

-Reçu…

Levi n'attendis pas plus longtemps, il me pris par les hanches et retourna, j'était à présent à quatre pattes sur le lit, et mon intimité était à la vue de Levi, c'était surement le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie. Levi réinséra ses doigts à l'intérieur, il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux avant de les retirer, l'instant d'après, je sentis une chose dure me caresser l'entrée, je tourna la tête, Levi était en train de caresser mon entrée avec sa chose, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de le remarquer avant, mais il était sacrément bien foutue pour un nain.

Je n'u pas le temps de penser plus, Levi commença à rentrer en moi, la taille n'était en rien comparable avec la simulation des doigts, c'était beaucoup plus gros, et ça faisait encore plus mal qu'avec les doigts, il m'arracha un cris de douleur encore plus puissant que ceux de tout-à l'heur ça faisait tellement mal, j'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait le corps tout entier, Levi avait commencé à me masturber, mais la douleur ne changeait en rien, j'essaya de ne pas trop crier, je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant lui.

Levi ne bougeait toujours pas, cela faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était rentré, il ne faisait que me masturber pour essayer de me faire oublier la douleur qui était bien présente, au bout de quelques autres minutes, je n'avais plus mal, j'esquissa un mouvement de hanche, donnant à Levi le signal qu'il pouvait commencer, aussitôt, il se mit à bouger, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et profond, la douleur s'était transformée en plaisir intense, Levi se colla contre mon dos et me fit tourner la tête, on partagea un baiser intense, il continua ses coups de reins jusqu'a atteindre ma prostate, un cris de plaisir encore plus intense que tous les autres se fit entendre.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé un point plutôt sensible, hein Jäger.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, c'était tellement bon que je ne pouvais plus parler, la seul chose qui pouvais sortir de ma bouche, c'était seulement des cris de plaisir, et rien d'autre. Levi continua à me pilonner mon point sensible, après quelques dizaine de minutes, je sentis l'orgasme arriver, et je sentais le sex de Levi gonfler encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être à l'intérieur de moi, lui aussi était sur le point de jouir.

-L-Levi… je vais… j-j'en peux… p-plus…

-Moi aussi.

Je joui quelques secondes après ce minuscule dialogue, Levi fit encore quelques

allé-retours puis joui à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'écroula par la suite sur moi, on repris notre respiration, puis sous le coup de la fatigue, je m'endormi sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Le bruit du tonnerre me réveilla d'un coup, la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, je regarda autour de moi, mais je ne vis pas Levi, une douce odeur était présente dans ma chambre, elle venait d'en bas, je me leva, mis un caleçon plus un t-shirt propre et un bas de jogging puis descendit en bas, en suivant la bonne odeur. Une vision paradisiaque m'y attendais, je vis Levi en tablier en train de faire des crêpes, dans ma cuisine, si ça c'était pas le paradis.

Levi qui me remarqua m'invita à sa façon de descendre en bas :

-Hé gamin, dépêche toi de descendre, sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

Pas de doute possible, c'était bien Levi, après avoir descendue une marche, le reste de mon corps me fit : « non », et décida de tomber par-terre, j'avais un mal de chien aux hanches suite à notre « affaire » de ce matin.

-Mais tu nous fait quoi là, dépêche toi de venir, si t'es si fatigué que ça, fallait pas descendre, crétin.

-Tu peux parler toi, c'est sûr, que t'a pas mal, t'était au dessus, alors pas la peine de la ramener.

Je descendis le reste des marches avec une grande douleur au bas du dos, je m'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine, ça sentais délicieusement bon, j'était loin de me douter que Levi savait cuisiner, ça fait plutôt femme au foyer. C'est plutôt amusant d'imaginer Levi femme au foyer.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à rigoler comme ça crétin ?

-Rien de spécial, c'est juste que…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, mon téléphone était en train de sonner, je coupa court à la discutions et alla répondre, la surprise ne se fit qu'a moitié, c'était Mikasa, je décrocha :

-Allo, Mikasa ?

 _-Ha, Eren, je suis rassuré, je n'arrivais pas à te joindre depuis ce matin, j'était sur le point de repartir pour m'assurer que tout allait bien._

-T'en fait trop Mikasa, je me suis juste réveillé un peu tard, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, sinon, t'es arrivé ?

 _-Oui, à l'instant, l'entraineur est parti chercher un taxi pour se rendre à notre hôtel, au fait, vu que j'était plutôt inquiète, j'ai appelé Armin, il devrait pas tarder à venir sonner chez toi. Bien, le taxi est là, je te laisse, et si jamais il se passe quelques chose tu m'appelle, c'est bien compris ?_

-Oui Mikasa, bonne route et bonne compétition.

 _-Merci Eren._

Mikasaraccrocha, je retourna m'assoir à la cuisine quant ce fut au tour de la porte de sonner, ça devait être Armin, vraiment, Mikasa en fait beaucoup trop. J'alla ouvrir la porte, un Armin complètement trempe se trouvait derrière, il était essoufflé comme pas deux, nos deux maisons ne sont pas trop loin l'une de l'autre, mais Armin est surement le gars le moins sportif que je connaisse, suite à l'appel de Mikasa, il a dut courir comme un dingue.

-Eren… Je… suis rassuré…. Tu va bien…. Mikasa m'a…. appelé… elle m'a dit… que… tu ne répondais… pas.

-Désolé Armin, je me suis levé tard ce matin, et mon téléphone est resté sur la table de la cuisine.

Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, il réussi à articuler :

-Dis moi Eren, ça sent drôlement bon, tu as un invité ?

-Oui et non, on va dire qu'il s'est incrusté chez moi hier soir et de fil en aiguille, on va dir qu'il est resté dormir.

\- « Il » ?

Armin rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et vi Levi au fourneaux qui n'avait pas raté une miette de notre conversation.

-Ha, mais ce ne serais pas Levi par hasard, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, bonjour, je m'appelle Armin. Je pourrais savoir quelle genre de relation tu entretien avec Eren ?

-on est amants.

Armin resta bloqué sur place, il y avait eu un bug dans sa tête, la réponse de Levi ne me laissa pas indifférent moi aussi, ils nous décrivaient « amants », c'est vraiment gênant, en plus il dit ça comme si de rien n'était, décidément, je ne le comprendrais jamais. Le seul qui s'en foutait royalement était Levi, il continuait à faire des crêpes comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques second, Armin sorti de son état de bug.

-A-amants.

Armin se tourna ver moi, il s'approcha puis me regarda sous tout les angles avant de me sortir son plus grand sourire.

-J'avais peur que Levi se foute de moi, mais à voir cette marque dans cou, il ne ment pas.

-Quelle marque ?

Je partis voir le mur de la salle de bain le plus vite possible, Armin ne mentais pas, j'avais un suçon dans le cou, l'enfoiré, il a osé me marquer pendant que l'on faisait l'amour, en plus il l'a fait de manière à ce qu'on le voit bien, il m'a pris pour une vache ou quoi, j'allais retourner dans la cuisine pour avoir une explication de la part de Levi, mais il s'était déjà placé entre moi et la sortie, décidément, il avait l'art et la manière de me faire ce coup là.

Levi rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, j'était pris au piège. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est là, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer pour cette « marque ».

-Tu m'as pris pour quoi, une vache, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me marquer dans le cou, si jamais Mikasa la voit, c'en est fini de ma vie.

-Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà, mais cette Mikasa, c'est ta petite amie ?

Sa remarque m'énerva au plus haut point, après ce qu'on a fait ensemble, il pense que je suis du genre à tromper la personne que j'aime, c'est lui que j'aime, il s'en est toujours pas rendu compte, je me suis donné à lui et pourtant… S' il faut, il s'est juste foutue de moi, il voulait juste prendre son pied avec un crétin, maintenant, il va partir et me laisser tout seul. Cette simple pensé me fit tellement mal au coeur, jamais je n'aurais pensé m'attacher à une personne à ce point là.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, j'avais peur, j'avais peur que Levi m'abandonne.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à pleurer imbécile, je te demande juste si tu sort avec cette fille, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Cette fois s'en était trop, ma tristesse laissa place à ma colère, j'explosa de rage contre Levi :

-Non mais t'es con ou quoi ! Bien sur que je ne sort pas avec Mikasa, comment tu peux penser ça, faut vraiment être con, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu pense vraiment que je suis du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un alors que je suis déjà en couple, tu dois vraiment être con pour ne pas t'être rendu compte que je t'aime !

-Eren, tu…

-Laisse tomber, apparemment, j'était le seul qui pensait sérieusement à quelque chose.

J'essaya de sortir de la salle de bain, mais Levi m'en empêcha.

-Comment ça t'es le seul à penser sérieusement à notre relation, tu crois que t'es juste mon plant cul d'un jour ? Je ne baise pas avec n'importe qui !

-Menteur !

-Vraiment, quelle gamin…

Levi coupa court à notre discution et m'embrassa, ce n'était pas un baiser féroce comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, non, celui là était le plus doux qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait. Des larmes refirent surface au coins de mes yeux, Levi arrêta notre baiser et aspira les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Crétin, y'a pas de raison pour que tu pleures.

-Je ne pleure pas, c'est juste que…

En fait, moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleures, j'aime Levi, c'était la seule chose dont j'était sûr en ce moment même.

-Aller, on retourne à la cuisine, sinon les crêpes vont refroidirent, ce serait bêtes, j'ai passé du temps à les faire.

-Oui…

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je sais pas ce que vous en penser alors dite le moi en commentaire, c'était tout pour moi, à la prochaine !


	4. Révélation inattendue

Salut tout le monde, j'écris ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, pour deux raisons, j'avais la flemme et les exams approchent à grands pas, alors ce chapitre va prendre un peu plus de temps. Désolé d'avance.

Chapitre 4 : Révélation inattendue

Levi était retourné dans la cuisine, j'était encore un peu bousculé par les évènements, mon cerveau mis un peu de temps à émerger:

\- Eren, tu comptes dormir dans la salle de bain cette nuit ou quoi, tu te grouille de venir manger !

-D-Désolé Levi.

Je rapatria mon cul plutôt rapidement dans la cuisine avant de me faire tuer par mon cuistot à domicile. À le voir, on croirait qu'il est nul en cuisine, mais une odeur envoutante de crêpes s'envolait jusqu'a mes narines, Levi n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un cordon bleue.

Je m'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, une assiette avec une pille de crêpes m'y attendais, je m'en léchais les babines d'avance. Levi pris son assiettes et vint s'assoir en face de moi. Il me regardais avec un air curieux, plutôt inquiétant si vous voulez mon avis. Levi ne se décida pas à prendre la parole, je pris donc les devants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Levi ?

-Rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais soudainement peint ma tête ce matin.

-En fait ce n'est pas toi.

-Tu m'explique, parce que de n'importe quelle point de vue, c'est moi qui suis peint sur ce tableau dans ta chambre, alors si ce n'est pas moi, c'est qui ?

-C'est compliqué, en fait je ne connais pas cette personne.

-Eren, y'a des limites au foutage de gueule…

-Non, vraiment c'est… compliqué, et puis ça prendrais beaucoup de temps à expliquer.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai toute ma journée, alors tu te grouille de répondre à ma question sale gamin.

-Eh bien, par où commencer...

-Par le début peut-être.

-C'est pas bête, en fait, depuis que je suis tout petit, je rêve d'une personne, toujours la même.

-Et que ce passait-il dans ce rêve exactement ?

-Je lui cour après, mais j'ai l'impression de na pas la rattraper, puis au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête prononce mon nom et là la rêve s'arrête, et depuis environ deux semaines, c'est devenu de plus en plus intense, j'ai commencé à en rêver toute les nuits, et puis hier, j'en ai encore rêvé, mais cette fois il était différent, j'avais crié « Caporal », je l'avais même supplier de rester, de ne pas m'abandonner, et puis là cette personne s'est retourné et j'ai pu voir son visage en entier, je me suis réveiller à ce moment là, je suis ensuite sortie du lit, puis comme hypnotisé, j'ai commencé à peindre son visage comme si j'avais peur de l'oublier, mais j'en suis sûr et certain, cette personne c'était toi Levi, vos voix, vos physique, tout était en tout point pareille jusqu'aux moindres détailles.

-Je pense que tu te trompes, d'après ce que tu m'a dit, tu ne l'a vu en entier qu'après notre rencontre, alors si il faut tu as juste du me voir à la place de ton homme mystère, rien ne peux te permettre d'affirmer que tu que c'est bien moi qui apparaît dans ton rêve.

Je pris une bouchée de crêpes avant de lui répondre :

-Non, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais pu voir son physique avant hier soir, mais même avant notre rencontre, un seul détail restait encré dans ma mémoire, ses yeux, ce sont exactement les même que les tiens, pas de doute la dessus, c'est pourquoi la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas arrêter de te fixer, quand j'y repense c'est vraiment embarrassant.

-Et pourquoi tu as peint son visage ce matin ?

-J'était comme hypnotisé, j'avais peur de l'oublier, alors après m'être réveiller, je me suis mis à le peindre.

Levi semblât à moitié convaincu mais il ne dit pas un mot de plus, il s'était remis à manger ses crêpes, j'allais m'y mettre à mon tour, mais un détail attira mon attention :

-Armin n'est pas là ?

-Le champignon est parti pendant que l'on parlait dans la salle de bain, il t'a laissé un mot sur ton bureau je crois.

-J'espère qu'il n'iras rien dire à Mikasa.

-C'est qui au final cette nana.

Levi sembla plutôt agacé, je me demandais si c'était possible qu'il soit jaloux.

-Ma demie-sœur, mes parents l'ont recueilli, elle avait 13 ans lorsque ses parents sont morts.

-Comment ?

-Un vol qui a mal tourné, mon père connaissais très bien le sien, il le voyait souvent pour des traitements médicaux, le jour où ils avaient rendez-vous, le père de Mikasa n'est pas venu, mon père s'étant inquiété est parti voir chez eux, c'est là qu'il les a trouvé mort, gisant dans leur sang, Mikasa en fut la seul rescapée, c'est elle qui a tué les deux cambrioleurs. J'avais 8 ans à l'époque, et depuis ce jour, Mikasa vis avec nous.

Levi repris la parole, cassant ainsi l'ambiance maussade qui s'était installé :

-Et pourquoi tu as peur que le champignon aille tout cafté à ta sœur.

-Je l'aime énormément, mais elle est 20 fois trop protectrice, ça en devient presque étouffant…

-Pas facile ta vie, au fait…

La sonnerie de la porte coupa Levi en pleins dans sa phrase, je me leva de table pour aller voir qui avait inconsciemment risqué sa vie en coupant Levi.

J'ouvris la porte, le facteur se tenait juste devant moi, un seul détail m'énerva : L'identité de ce facteur :

-Jean.

-Eren.

Une ambiance noire s'était installé, de tous ces foutus facteurs, il fallait que je tombe sur lui ! Il était pas parti dans le trous du cul du monde celui-là !

-Je t'ai connu meilleur en humour face de chevale.

-Tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir foutue tête brûlé !

Ça y est, Jean avait craqué, mais Eren aussi :

-Et moi alors, tu crois que j'aime voir ta sale tronche dès le matin ! Pourquoi t'es devant chez moi !

-Ça se voit pas triple buse ! Je suis un facteur, alors je fais quoi à ton avis ! Je livre le courrier ! Et il se trouve que t'es dans mon secteur, alors si t'es pas content, déménage !

-SILENCE !

Jean et moi nous sommes arrêter sur la seconde pile, Levi s'était mis en colère, et pour peu d'avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hanji, j'avais peur pour ma vie là. Jean ne devait pas connaître Levi, mais je vis sur son visage qu'il avait aussi peur que moi, Levi avait beau être un nain, il est terrifiant quand il s'y met.

-Gueuler et gueuler, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Face de chevale, fait ce pourquoi tu es venu et dégage, ça m'ennuierais de commettre un meurtre si tôt le matin.

Jean ne chercha pas à répondre, il me donna un gros tas de lettre avant de partir à toute vitesse. Je ne bougea pas de l'ouverture de la porte, j'avais peur que si jamais je ne bougeais ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, Levi allait me trucider sur le champ.

-Rentre et ferme la porte crétin, il fait froid dehors ! Sale gamin.

Visiblement, le bruit était l'une des choses que Levi détestait le plus après la saleté ( évidemment XD). Je ferma la porte et alla reprendre ma place dans la cuisine.

-C'est quoi tout ce courrier ?

-De pubs pour le plupart.

L'une attira mon attention, elle portait l'emblème de notre fac.

-Par contre, il y en a une qui vient de notre fac, je me demande bien ce que ça peut être.

-C'est sûrement pour ton colocataire de chambre, j'imagine qu'elle a déjà du arriver chez moi aussi.

-Tu ne vas pas aller la voir ?

-Non d'abord je veux voir qui est le malheureux élu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui casser les dents et prendre son nom par la même occasion.

Des fois, non, tout le temps, Levi faisait vraiment peur.

J'ouvris la lettre, je passa tout le charabia qui était marqué au dessus et passa directement au nom de mon future colocataire, une grande part de moi pria pour que ce soit Armin, mais une infime autre part, espérait que ce soit Levi.

Mon coeur stoppa de battre un court instant, je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, mon colocataire était : Levi.

Écrit noir sur blanc : Levi Ackerman.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, la majeur partie de mon corps péta un fusible, mes jambes si mirent à courir ver l'escalier, mais suite à notre ébat amoureux de ce matin, mon corps retomba par terre aussitôt. Levi s'approcha de moi doucement et me pris le papier des mains.

Quelques interminables secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un sourire digne d'un monstre s'étira sur le visage de Levi, j'avais peur pour ma vie, mais surtout pour mon cul.

-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu as essayé de partir te terrer dans ta chambre morveux.

-J-je vois pas de quoi tu parles, vraiment.

-Et il se fout de ma gueule en plus, t'en a du courage ce matin Eren.

-Je n'essayais pas de la cacher spécialement.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu essayait de la cacher, Eren, tu t'enfonce. Cela dit, on dirait que je ne vais pas avoir besoins de frapper quiconque, c'est drôle comme le hasard fait bien les choses, pas vrai Eren ?

-Pas spécial- AH !

Un cris s'échappa de ma bouche, Levi était en train de caresser mes fesses avec son pied.

-J'ai du mal entendre Jäger.

\- Non t'as bien entendue.

-T'es du genre résistant, mais j'aime bien, cependant, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui mène la danse…

Je m'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il m'avait pris par les épaules et m'avait envoyé sur le canapé, Levi s'approcha de moi et retira son t-shirt de manière séduisante.

-P-pourquoi tu…

-Essaie pas de me mentir tu en as tout autant envie que moi, regarde, ton petit soldat est déjà près pour la bataille.

Là Levi m'avait cloué le bec, je ne pouvait rien dire, il avait raison, mon corps avait pris le dessus sur la raison.

Levi s'approcha de moi encore plus près et me pris par les hanche, il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes, et dans un mouvement vif, il retira mon pantalon, ne laissant que mon caleçon qui laissait paraître une bosse, signe de mon excitation. Levi mêlât sa langue à la mienne et mena la danse, exactement comme ce matin, il me retira mon caleçon assez rapidement et saisi mon sex d'une main, avant de commencer de long va et viens sans pourtant rompre notre baisé fougueux. Le manque d'oxygène devenu trop important, je rompus mon contact avec Levi, ce qui lui arrachât un grognement de mécontentement, de cris de plaisir sortaient les uns après les autres de ma bouche, mais j'essaya de les retenir le plus possible.

-Tu essaye de te retenir, plutôt admirable, on va voir si tu peux toujours tenir…

Levi accéléra les caresses sur mon sex et leva mon t-shirt, en à peine quelques secondes, sa bouche vint se coller à l'un de mes morceaux de chair rose, il commença par le suçoter puis se mit à le mordre, le plaisir se multiplia, je n'arrivais plus à penser et me cris de plaisir se firent entendre de plus belle.

-Ah...a-ah !

-J'ai gagné on dirait.

Dans un ultime cris, je me relâcha dans la main de Levi, le souffle haletant, je m'appuya sur le torse de Levi, incapable de me tenir droit par moi même.

-Levi…

J'avais du mal à sortir le moindre mot de ma bouche, le plaisir que me procurait Levi avait prit le dessus sur la raison, nos visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'unifièrent dans un baisé qui était seulement guidé par la passion et le plaisir. Nos langues se mêlèrent entre elles pour mon plus grand bonheur. Peu à peu, je quitta les lèvres de Levi pour venir suçoter à mon tour ses tétons. Même si Levi tentait de le cacher, cela lui procurait autant de plaisir que moi, j'en voulais plus, je voulais que Levi cris, qu'il ait le souffle haletant, qu'il répète mon nom sans arrêt, je voulais Levi tout entier.

-Levi…

-Ere-HA !

Avant que Levi ne put finir de prononcer mon nom, je lui mordis l'un de ses tétons, ce qui décrocha à Levi une réaction inattendue :

-Tu aime ça, pas vrai Levi.

-Tais-toi.

Levi arborait désormais un visage embarrassé, je lâchas son torse et revins voler ses lèvres, je descendit ma main et déboutonna son jean que je retira sans trop de peine, une bosse tendait déjà son caleçon que je retira lui aussi, désormais, nous étions tout les deux en tenue d'Adam. Le sex de Levi était dur, ce qui me donnait la preuve qu'il aimait mes caresses, ce simple détail me rendit extrêmement heureux :

-Regarde, tu es tout dur, c'est si bon que ça ?

-Comme si.

-Ce n'es pourtant pas ce que me dit ton corps, aussi dur que de la pierre et il y a déjà du liquide qui coule, ça fait extrêmement pervers.

-Ne t'y crois pas trop sale gamin.

Leva coupa court à notre petite discutions, et vint saisir mon sex qui avait repris du poils de la bête, il recommença de longs va et viens, mais cette fois, je ne voulais pas être le seul à prendre mon pied, je me dégagea de l'emprise de la main de Levi, et m'accroupi devant son membre tendue, même si c'était la première fois que j'allais tenter un fellation.

-Minutes papillon, tu crois que tu fais quoi là ?

-Ça se voit pas !

Je rougis en un instant suite à sa remarque, c'était déjà bien assez gênant comme ça, il n'était pas obligé d'en rajouter.

-Tu n'as pas besoins de faire ça Eren…

-Si, j'y tien, à chaque fois c'est moi qui prend mon pied, alors aujourd'hui, je veux te donner du plaisir…

-Et tu as déjà fait ça ?

-Non, mais ça dois pas être bien compliqué, il suffit juste de lécher, pas vrai ?

-T'es vraiment un gamin si tu penses encore comme ça.

Levi me pris les hanches et inversa les rôles avant que je n'eu le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de m'arriver, Levi avait déjà pris mon membre tendu en bouche. C'était tellement chaud et doux en même temps, sa langue parcourait les moindre recoins, et s'attarda sur le bout.

-L-Levi, c'est...t-tellement bon…

Levi entreprit des va et viens encore plus rapide, il venait à peine de commencer, mais je me sentais déjà prêt à jouir, plusieurs spasmes de plaisir traversait mon corps :

-L-Levi… j-je vais…

En une fraction de seconde, Levi se retira de ma bouche et pressa fort mon sex d'une main, m'empêchant de jouir, c'était vraiment cruel, il ose me faire un coup pareil alors que j'était sur le point de jouir. C'était vraiment un sadique.

-Levi, c'est cruel…

-Je t'ai trouvé un peu trop insolent à mon goût Eren, tu mérite une punition.

Il pris me deux jambes et souleva mon bassin, il lâchât l'une de mes jambes et se mit à caresser mon annaux de chair, il y rentra un doigt facilement puis un deuxième qui avait un peu plus de mal à passer, il entama des mouvements de ciseaux, mon entrée s'étant élargie au bout de quelques minutes, il y entra un troisième doigt sans pour autant me faire mal, je ressentais du plaisir pur avec les doigts de Levi, j'était sur la bonne voie pour jouir, mais je voulais pas que ses doigts me donnent du plaisir, je voulais Levi, je le voulais en moi, comme la dernière fois.

-A-arête Levi… je veux pas jouir…. Avec seulement tes doigts.

Une lueur brillât dans ses yeux :

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux dis moi ?

-Je te veux toi, s'il te plais, vite !

Levi ne pris pas la peine de répondre et rentra son sex à l'intérieur de moi en une fraction de seconde.

-L-Levi...c-c'est trop...rapide…

-Tu veux que j'arrête alors ?

-N-non…continue...s'il te plais…

-Comme tu veux.

Levi commença de forts coups de butoir à l'intérieur, il atteignis ma prostate du premier coup, suite à cette montée rapide de plaisir, ma voix ne tenant plus en place, je m'était mis à crier comme jamais.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé le bonne endroit, pas vrai Eren ?

C'était tellement bon que je ne pouvais plus parler, Levi ayant compris qu'il avait atteint mon endroit le plus sensible, il s'acharna dessus avec de violent coup de reins, m'arrachant à chaque coup un orgasme.

Continuant toujours ses allé-retour, Levi saisit mon sex en pleine action, et commença à me masturber avec rapidité, je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps, je recevais trop de plaisir d'un coup. Seul mes cris de plaisir et la respiration haletante de Levi brisaient le silence qui s'était installé.

-L-Levi...j-je vais… je n'en...peux p-plus !

-Moi aussi Eren.

Dans un cris reflétant tout mon plaisir, je joui dans la main de Levi qui n'avait pas arrêter de me masturber pendant ces quelques dernière minutes, quant à Levi, il se relâcha entièrement en moi après un dernier coup de reins.

La pluie toujours battante, nous étions dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, nous étions fatigué comme jamais, cette fois là était encore plus intense que la dernière fois, puis, emporté par la douce mélodie de la pluie, je ferma les yeux et me laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, celui-ci est sortie avec beaucoup de retard, pour deux raisons : j'vais la flemme d'écrire, et je sort à peine des exams, du coup j'ai passé mon temps à révisé. Laissez-moi un com pour me dire si vous avez aimé, si non, dite moi pourquoi ! À la prochaine !


	5. Frayeur

Coucou tout le monde, gros problème, je suis atteint d'une maladie que tous les écrivais craignent : La page blanche, je sais pas comment continuer l'histoire, alors ce chapitre risque de prendre un peu plus de temps à sortir, sur ce bonne lecture :

(juste, on reprend le cour de l'histoire avec le point de vue de Levi.)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Frayeur

Eren dormait paisiblement dans mes bras, nous nous étions endormis après avoir fait l'amour passionnément, il devait être à peu près 15 h, la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, c'était un vrai déluge dehors.

Eren était paisiblement endormie dans mes bras, complètement nu et sans défense. Je parcouru son visage de mes yeux glacés avant de m'arrêter sur son torse, je caressa d'une douce main cette marque indélébile qui traversais le corps d'Eren, marque de son passé tragique. Même après tout ces évènement tragique, Eren restait debout, il portait un tel poids sur ses épaules, j'avais envie de l'aider, mais Eren prendrait sûrement ça comme de la pitié, et je sais que c'est le pire des châtiments. La seul chose que je pouvais faire était de rester debout à ses cotés, affrontant avec lui le lourd poids de son passé.

J'entendis des bruis étouffés à coté de moi, Eren était en train de se réveiller, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux vert émeraude avant de se lever d'un coup, ses joues rouge pivoine, la seconde d'après Eren retombât sur le canapé avec un gémissement étouffé.

-J'ai mal aux hanches…

-Toi aussi, pourquoi tu te lève si soudainement ?

-C'est que, me réveiller dans tes bras, c'est une première pour moi, alors je ne sais pas comment réagir…

-Commence déjà par te calmer.

Eren se leva (en douceur cette fois) du canapé, il enfila son caleçon et son t-shirt avant de me tendre mes habits. Je me redressa sans trop de difficultés et prit les habits que me tendait Eren.

Coté Eren :

Au moment où je tendit ses habit à Levi, mon téléphone sonna, je partis en direction de la cuisine où il était resté, la personne qui m'appelait ne me surprenait pas du tout, c'était Mikasa.

 _-Allo ? Eren ?_

-Oui Mikasa…

 _-Tout va bien ?_

-Tu sais, tu m'a déjà appelé ce matin, ça ne t'as pas suffit, et puis j'imagine que tu as du avoir Armin au téléphone après qu'il soit venu à la maison non ?

 _-Oui, il m'a parlé d'une personne qui était chez toi, de qui s'agi-t-il ?_

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité sur ma relation avec Levi, sinon elle allait me trucider, je vais juste déformer un peu la réalité :

-C'est juste mon camarde de chambre pour la fac, je l'ai invité à prendre le petit déjeuner ce matin pour faire plus ample connaissance…

 _-Je vois, et comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

-Je ne te le dirais pas, tu vas encore te mettre à faire de recherches sur lui pour voir si il n'aurait pas un quelconque passé de meurtrier ou un truc dans le genre.

 _-Comme tu veux, de toute façon je finirais par le découvrir alors…_

 _Laissons ça de coté pour le moment, je rentre dans 4 jour, tout va bien ici-_

-Mikasa tu me l'as déjà demandé cent fois ce matin, alors je vais te le répéter pour la centième fois : Oui, tout va bien, si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je t'appellerait de suite. D'accord ?

 _-J'ai compris, mais tu mange bien 5 fruits et légume par jour au-_

-Au revoir Mikasa.

Je coupa court à l'appel téléphonique, rien que ça suffisait à me mettre KO, je retourna sur le canapé et m'y écroula de fatigue. Après lui avoir raccroché au nez comme je viens de le faire, c'était sûr que Mikasa allait me passer un savon quand elle sera de retour à la maison, rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chaire de poule.

Je sentis une légère pression sur mon bras, la seconde d'après j'étais de nouveau dans les bras de Levi qui semblait un peu énervé, il n'y avait plus de doutes maintenant, Levi était jaloux de Mikasa.

-Levi, tu serais pas jaloux de Mikasa par hasard ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise gamin, je suis juste possessif, je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne ce qui m'appartient.

-Depuis quand je t'appartiens ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, t'es au courant au moins ?

Pour toute réponse Levi partagea un baisé passionné, comme si c'était le seul moyen pour lui de me prouver que je lui appartient, soudain, une vive douleur dans ma poitrine se fit ressentir, je me sépara de l'emprise de Levi qui ne semblait rien comprendre, la douleur dans ma poitrine fut telle que je m'évanoui avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Coté Levi :

C'était la première fois qu'Eren s'était séparé de mes lèvres de cette façon, avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Eren s'était évanouie avant que je ne puisse faire la moindre chose. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de tout mon corps :

-Eren !

Je le pris dans mes bras, colla ma tête sur son torse et vérifia son pouls, à mon plus grand bonheur, son coeur battait toujours. Mon réflexe fut quasi instantané, je me dirigea ver le téléphone et appela l'ambulance.

Eren était couché dans un lit d'hôpital cela allait bientôt faire 4 heures qu'il s'était évanouie, même pour moi, cette vue était horrible, j'avais l'impression de revoir ma mère, sur un lit d'hôpital, et moi la regardant, sans pouvoir rien faire, ce sentiment était horrible, ne rien pouvoir faire pour la personne que l'on aime, c'est vraiment monstrueux. La seul chose à laquelle j'était réduit était de pouvoir lui tenir la main, en espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui me tira de mes pensées, le champignon blond s'avança ver moi, il n'avait pas un air trop grave sur le visage, cela me rassurais un peu, au mois, j'avais la certitude qu' Eren n'avait rien de grave, du moins, je l'espérais…

Il s'avança ver moi, et se mit à me parler :

-Levi, êtes tu au courant pour la blessure d'Eren ?

-Oui, est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le fait que Eren se soit transformé en belle au bois dormant ?

-On peut dire ça, d'après les médecins, c'est juste une infection banale, mais elle a atteint la cicatrice d'Eren, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui, lorsque l'infection a gagné sa cicatrice, la douleur a du être telle qu'il s'est évanoui, selon les médecins, ce n'est rien de grave, alors il devrait se réveiller d'ici demain matin, ils vont juste lui donner des calmants et traiter l'infection avec des antibiotiques, alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire, Eren est un dur à cuir.

-Je n'ai pas besoins de toi pour le remarquer, tu peux y aller, je vais rester ici.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu-

-C'était pas une question blondinette.

-Compris.

Le blond fit demi-tours avant de se retourner et de me déclarer avec des yeux déterminés :

-Levi, Eren est peu être un peu tête brûlé, mais au fond il est vraiment gentil, alors si jamais tu le blesse d'un quelconque façon, tu auras affaire à sa famille et à ses amis !

Sur ces mot, il quitta la salle avec le rouge aux joues. Et bien, y'a des fois où même lui arrive à porter ses couilles, plutôt impressionnant.

Il faisait à présent nuit, je m'était endormie sur le lit d'Eren qui lui était toujours inconscient.

La lumière du matin me tapais sur la tête j'ouvris doucement les yeux jusqu'a sentir une main me caresser les cheveux, je me releva d'un coup brusque pour voir qui était mon « agresseur », je n'en crue pas mes yeux, Eren était réveillé.

Le réflexe fut quasi-instantané, je pris Eren dans mes bras avant de venir capturer ses lèvres qui m'avait bien trop manqué. Eren répondit à mon baiser avec douceur et entoura ma taille des ses bras. Après quelques minutes, nos lèvres se séparèrent, Eren me regarda dans les yeux avant de prendre les devants de la discussion :

\- Levi je…

Avant qu'Eren ne put finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvra dans un grand fracas laissant entrer une ribambelle de gens dont Hanji, Erwin et Armin. Son meilleur ami se jeta à son cou comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des décennies.

-Eren, tu vas bien ! J'était si inquiet, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil !

-C'est promis Armin, au fait, dis-moi, t'as amené la fratrie au grand complet, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Annie, même Jean est là, c'est pas un peu trop démesuré ?

Une fille blonde s'approcha d'Eren :

-Crétin, t'étais dans le coma depuis au moins deux jours, évidemment qu'on s'est fait du soucis pour toi.

Un gamin à la tête rasée s'incrusta dans la discussion :

-Tout le monde, même Jean c'est fait du soucis, si tu l'aurais vu, il commençais à dire qu'il n'aurai jamais du se disputer autant avec toi.

Je reconnu ce « Jean », c'était celui avec une face de cheval, difficile d'oublier un parfait idiot qui vous fait une scène dès le matin, face de cheval devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se mit à poursuivre le gamin à la tête rasé en jurant de lui faire la peau. La blond d'avant se mit entre ces deux idiots et s'était mise à leur faire la morale :

-Arrêter un peu ! On dans un hôpital, si vous voulez vous battre alors allez dehors, c'est clair ?

Les deux garçons s'était raidis sur l'instant, il écoutèrent la blonde et sorti de la chambre d'Eren sans faire le moindre bruits.

Hanji s'approcha furtivement d'Eren avec une fiole qui contenait un truc bizarre de couleur verdâtre dans la main, elle préparait encore une expérience foireuse, et maintenant elle veut la tester sur Eren ?

Je me leva de mon siège et me posta entre Eren et Hanji qui était prête à lui sauter dessus, je saisi le flacon qu'elle tenait dans la main :

-Tu pensait faire quoi avec ça la binoclarde ?

-Je suis sûr que si je fais boire ça à Eren, il sera remis sur pied dans la seconde !

-Comme la fois où t'a fait boire un truc dans le même genre à Erwin et qu'il a passé deux semaines à vomir ses tripes, et tu crois que je vais laisser Eren boire ça, il est déjà assez mâle au point comme ça, manquerez plus qu'il se mette à vomir partout.

-Mais ça c'était qu'un test voyons, ce que j'ai dans ma mains va mettre Eren d'aplomb, comme ça vous pourrez le faire toute la nuit…

À la seconde où Hanji prononça cette phrase, je pris le flacon et en vida l'entier contenu dans la bouche Hanji :

-Dans ce cas, suit ton propre conseil.

Hanji se leva brusquement et parti ver les toilettes à la vitesse de la lumière, ça lui apprendra à vouloir faire boire ce genre de truc à Eren, je sentis un poids sur ma manche et vu Eren en train de la tirer pour me faire signe, je tourna alors la tête ver lui, Eren esquissa un « merci » avec son sourire qui me faisait à chaque fois craquer, si il n'y avait pas eu de gens dans cette salle, j'aurais sauté sur Eren à l'instant même.

Une heure plus tard, la foule de gens reparti de là où elle était venu, nous étions restés seule dans la chambre Eren et moi. Un médecin toqua à la porte :

-Bonjour Eren, il semblerait que aille mieux.

-Grâce à vous Stein…

-Si tu pouvais juste dire à tes amis de faire moins de bruits lorsqu'ils viennent à l'hôpital, cela me serait d'une grande aide.

-Désolé pour ça, au fait quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme, et puis nous avons traiter l'infection, alors tu sera en mesure de rentrer chez toi ce soir au plus tard, au fait as-tu quelqu'un qui vient te chercher ?

Eren me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de continuer :

-Levi ici présent, c'est mon camarade de chambre à la fac, il séjourne donc à la maison pour que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance lui et moi, donc j'imagine que l'on va rentrer ensemble.

-Je suis rassuré de l'entendre mon cher Eren, Levi, prends soin d'Eren, il se pourrait qu'il soit encore un peu dans les vapes lorsqu'il arrivera à la maison, alors veille bien sur lui, d'accord ?

Je lui répondu d'un coup de tête, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cet homme m'énervais, comment ça « mon cher Eren », il a crut qu'il était son père ou quoi !

-Bien, Eren, je vais te laisser te rhabiller et partir chez toi, si jamais tu as encore le moindre vertige, n'hésite pas à m'appeler sur mon téléphone, d'accord ?

-Oui Stein, au revoir.

-Au revoir Eren.

Le docteur fit demi-tour et ressorti dans le couloir, Eren voulut se relever, mais au moment où il posa un pied à terre le reste de son corps ne suivit pas et il s'écroula par terre :

-Décidément, tu aimes bien tomber par terre, c'est un passe temps courant chez les Jäger ?

-Tais-toi, je ne me suis pas complètement remis des médocs alors mon corps est tout engourdit.

-Au fait Eren, ce médecin à l'instant, tu as l'air de plutôt bien le connaître, tu m'explique ?

-Stein ? Je le connais depuis que j'ai 7 ans, c'était un collègue à mon père, c'est aussi lui qui m'a pris en charge le jour où…

Eren en termina pas sa phrase, il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, mais sa mains serrait fortement sa poitrine, preuves que ce passé était encor douloureux à porter pour lui. Je m'avança ver lui et le serra dans mes bras, Eren sembla se calmer et resserra notre étreinte de ses bras. C'était faible, mais j'entendis un « je t'aime Levi » sortir des bouches d'Eren, je lu répondis par un baiser sur le front.

Après des minutes restés dans les bras de l'autre, Eren se leva et se mit à s'habiller, une fois prêt, nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, avec Eren qui s'appuyait sur mon épaule, ses jambes ne s'était toujours pas décidé à bouger, j'appela un taxi, certes, nous n'étions pas trop loin de la maison, mais si je devais me le taper comme ça se serait bien trop chiant.

Une fois dans le taxi, j'indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse de la maison, nous y sommes arrivé assez rapidement, une fois entré à l'intérieur de la maison, Eren parti directement s'allonger, normale, il devait être à peu près 20h, une fois avoir poser mes affaire, je rejoignis Eren sur le canapé :

-Tu veux manger Eren ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, par contre si tu veux toi, tu es libre d'utiliser la cuisine comme bon te semble.

-Eren, tu ne nous décris que comme « camarade de chambre » ?

Les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent :

-B-Bien sûr que non ! On-on est…

Je le coupa en plein milieu de se phrase :

-Un couple, c'est ça ?

Eren devint encor plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà , c'était mesquin, mais j'aimais bien le taquiner de la sorte, Eren était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il réagissait de la sorte :

-Pourtant tu as dit à Stein que l'on était que camarade de chambre, tu as hontes de notre relation ?

-Bi-bien sûr que non, c'est juste que c'est bien trop embarrassant à dire, alors-

-Alors dis le moi.

-Hein ?

-Que tu m'aime, comme ça, je pourrais en être sûr.

Eren me regarda comme si je venais de lui demander l'impossible, une minutes passa, puis deux et trois :

-Bon, tu te décide ?

-Je peux pas le dire si facilement !

-Pourtant tu me l'a déjà dis.

-C'était des circonstances particulière, mais si tu insiste…

Eren se rapprocha de moi doucement avant de me donner un baiser sur le lèvre, sa langue força un peu mes lèvre et vint retrouver sa jumelle pour une danse torride, Eren se retira avec les joues toutes rouges et les yeux pleins de luxure :

-Ça te va comme ça ?

-Toi… tu sais vraiment comment me rendre fous…

Je m'avança à mon tour et vint voler ses lèvres dans un baiser encor plus sauvage qu'avant, je commença à retirer ses vêtements, il était à présent en caleçon, en dessous de moi, ses joues rougies d'embarras, et son souffle saccadé par l'excitation, je revins voler ses lèvres et mordis sa lèvre inférieur, je descendis ver sa clavicule tout en la caressant de ma langue, Eren laissa s'échapper un soupir de plaisir. Je vins ver son cou et y laissa un suçon bien rouge pour montrer à n'importe qui qu' Eren n'appartenais à moi, et rien qu'a moi. Je descendis lentement ver son torse et me mit à lécher ses deux boutons de rose qui était déjà dur, j'était lent dans mes gestes, Eren l'avait bien remarqué, et bien que cela l'énervais, il ne disait rien et se laissait faire, totalement emporté par le plaisir.

Je descendit lentement ver l'objet de ma convoitise tout en couvrant son corps de baiser tout aussi doux les uns que les autres. Eren le souffle plus haletant que jamais, les joues rouges d'embarras, ma bouche descendit de plus en plus doucement ver le membre tendu, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de le toucher, Eren me renversa et se positionna sur moi.

-Tu crois être en train de faire quoi là ?

-Cette fois c'est à mon tour de te donner du plaisir, j'en ai marre de me laisser faire comme un gentil petit chien !

-Fais comme tu veux…

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas dire à haute voix que cette réaction de la part d'Eren me faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Eren vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il descendit ver mon cou qu'il couvrit de baisés, il se mit ensuite à le suçoter violemment, ce qui laissa un suçon bien visible, je n'étais pas le seul qui voulait montrer au monde entier qu'Eren m'appartenais. IL descendit à son tour ver mes morceaux de chair avant de les suçoter et de les lécher comme un bébé avec sa mère, même dans ce genre de moments, Eren restait mignon.

-Dis Levi, tu aimes ?

Je n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu les joues rouges à ce moment-là, mais j'essaya de répondre le plus normalement possible :

-Oui.

-Super, alors je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux pour te donner du plaisir !

Eren n'attendis pas une once d'approbation de ma part que sa langue parcourait déjà mon corps en longueur avant d'attendre l'objet de sa convoitise. Il n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant d'en lécher le bout puis la longueur avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche, je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement suite à son habilité à le faire, j'en venais même à me demander si c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Eren commença des va et viens qui se firent de plus en plus rapide.

En même temps que sa bouche prenais entièrement ma virilité, sa langue caressais le bout, on pouvait croire qu'il était né pour faire ça, même si je ne pouvais pas dire à quel point c'était agréable, des gémissement arrivaient quand même à sortir de mes lèvres.

Eren venait pourtant à peine de commencer, j'était déjà sur le point de jouir, au moment fatidique, un cris plus violent que tout les autres sorti de ma bouche et je vins me déverser dans la bouche d'Eren qui fut un peu surpris. Au fur et à mesure que me déversait en lui, il avalait ce qui venait avant de se retirer, le sourire aux lèvres, ses mains posés sous sa bouche rattrapait ce qu'Eren n'avait pas pu avaler avant de me sortir :

-On dirait que tu as apprécié, il y en a tellement, j'ai pourtant essayé de tout avaler…

-Pourquoi tu as avalé, ça devait pas avoir bon goût non ?

-Tu l'as fait pour moi toi, et puis tant que ça vient de toi, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, après tout, je t'aime Levi.

J'avais marqué une courte pause avant de renversé Eren à mon tour entre mes bras, je lui leva une jambe puis la posa sur l'une de mes épaules pour facilité l'accès à son intimité, ce gosse pouvait être un putain d'appel au viol quand il s'y mettait. J'approcha deux de mes doigts de la bouche d'Eren, qu'il suça sans la moindre complainte, une fois bien humidifié, j'en inséré un dans son trou, il passa avec une facilité déconcertante, le deuxième passa tout aussi facilement dans l'antre d'Eren, ce n'était que la 3ème fois que nous le faisions, mais Eren s'était déjà habitué à ma présence en un rien de temps. J'inséra un troisième doigt en lui, je commença des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'habituer, mais Eren pris les devant d'une façon inattendu :

-Levi, arrête de jouer avec moi, s'il te plais, dépêche toi…

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te punis, tu as été un peu trop proche de ce Stein à mon goût.

-Si c'est comme ça, alors…

Alors me renversa à nouveau avant de se positionner au dessus de mon membre prêt à exploser sous l'effet de l'excitation.

-Si tu ne veux pas me la mettre, alors je me la mettrais moi-même !

Et sans laisser une seconde de me laisser comprendre ce qui se passait, Eren s'était empalé sur moi tout en lâchant un cris pur de plaisir, il n'attendis pas à s'habituer à ma présence qu'il avait déjà commencé à bouger son bassin. Chaque coups de buttoir était un pas de plus ver le septième ciel. Je sentis Eren se resserrer de plus en plus, ce qui signifiais qu'il était plus proche de l'orgasme qu'autre chose. Il joignit ses mains aux miennes avant de se relâcher dans un cris de plaisir reflétant toute l'étendu du bonheur et de la luxure qu'il ressentait en cet instant, je me relâcha en lui après quelques autres ça et viens.

Eren, épuisé, tomba de fatigue sur mon torse avant de se retirer doucement et de s'allonger à coté de moi, le souffle saccadé par l'effort physique et les joues rosies.

Je ne sais pas si c'est du au fait qu'Eren est pris les devant cette fois là, mais c'était sûrement l'une des partie de sex les plus intense que j'avais jamais connu.

Quelques minutes était passé, mais aucun de nous doux n'avait brisé le silence de glace qui s'était installé, ma voix fini par prendre les devants :

-T'as était plutôt entreprenant cet fois, y'a une raison particulière ?

-J-je voulais m'excuser…

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir inquiété lorsque j'était à l'hôpital, Armin m'a raconté que tu était resté tout le long dans ma chambre, alors je voulais en quelque sorte me faire pardonner.

Eren resserra sont étreinte autour de moi.

-Vraiment désolé Levi.

-C'est rien, l'important c'est que t'aille bien, crétin.

Sur ces mots, nous nous endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi !

Je l'ai enfin fini ! Si vous saviez les jours que j'ai pu passé à me taper la tête contre mon bureau pour trouver l'inspiration (comme si ça pouvait aider), j'en pouvais plus !

Enfin ! Ce chapitre 5 est enfin terminé, ça me fait plaisir qu'il plaisent à des gens (même si ils sont pas beaucoup…).

On se dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 6 : Emménagement.

Salut !


	6. Emménagement

Yo tout le monde, me revoilà avec la suite de ma fanfic, vu que j'ai la flemme de parler et vous de lire ce que je suis en train de dire, je vous laisse directement avec la suite, salut.

Juste la réponse aux reviews :

Fanakeh : Merci énormément, pour être franc ta review me fait énormément plaisir, et j'ai été surprise aussi, c'est le plus gros qui ait été posté. Je te remercie beaucoup de suivre ma fanfic avec beaucoup d'intention, et j'espère que cette médiocre suite te plaira !

Pandza : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis en pleins milieux des exams, mais j'ai quand même trouver le temps de finir ce chapitre rien que pour vous, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Emménagement .

4 jours était passé depuis que j'était sorti de l'hôpital, Mikasa allait arriver d'un minute à l'autre, et j'avais renvoyé Levi, non sans mal, chez lui de peur que ces deux monstres se retrouve en face l'un de l'autre. L'avion de Mikasa n'avait pas pu décoller en raison d'une forte tempête, ce qui avait, par la même occasion, retardé son retour à la maison, et dans ce genre de cas, Mikasa était vraiment en pétard, alors je n'ose imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer si ces deux là s'était rencontré.

La sonnerie de la porte retenti alors que j'était en train de regarder la télé, je mis en pause le film pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Mikasa avec une aura meurtrière puissance dix était là, tout les poils de mon corps se redressèrent suite à cette apparition.

Mikasa sans attendre plus longtemps rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, et alla s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, à bout de force.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Mikasa était sorti de sa chambre pour manger à midi, puis était parti s'avachir sur le canapé comme si ces 6 jours avaient été les plus épuisant de toute sa vie.

Une fois la table plié, j'était parti préparer mes affaires pour pouvoir emménagé avec Levi à la fac, durant ce laps de temps, j'avais découvert que Armin allait emménagé avec Erwin à la fac, et que Hanji n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de colocataire, de peur que celui-ci meurt suite à ses expérience tordu, dont il allait être à coup sûr le cobaye.

Une fois mes affaire prêtes et emballés dans des cartons, j'était parti me coucher, cette nuit fut tout aussi bizarre que les autres, j'avais encor rêvé du « caporal », quand j'était tout petit, ces rêves me faisait tellement peur que je n'osais en parler à personne, j'en avais peur au point de ne plus vouloir dormir la nuit, au bout d'un moment j'avais craquer et j'avais tout lâché à Armin, et celui-ci avait trouvé les mots pour me rassurer, depuis ces rêves ne me faisait plus peur, et je voyais ça un peu comme une histoire que je voyais chaque nuit et qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure.

Ce que j'ignorais encore, c'est que cette histoire prendrait fin de l'une des façon les plus horrible qui soit.

Au final la nuit passa tout aussi rapidement que la journée d'hier, Mikasa avait l'air de meilleur humeur qu'hier, et m'avait enfin adressé la parole :

-Eren tu es prêt ?

-Oui j'ai fini d'emballer mes affaires hier soir, je n'ai plus qu'a aller à la fac et ce sera fini.

-D'accord, je vais aller démarrer la voiture, en attendant, descend les cartons, si jamais tu en as trop, je viendrais t'aider, ok ?

-Je suis plus un gosse Mikasa, je peux le faire tout seul.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part et parti dans ma chambre pour tout descendre. Au moment où le dernier carton fut pausé dans le coffre, mon téléphone vibra, signe que j'avais reçu un message :

 _De Levi :_

 _Grouille toi gamin, je suis devant la chambre, il faut que tu sois là pour que l'on m'ouvre, alors ramène ton cul fissa ._

 _De Eren :_

 _Tu te prends pour qui à me parler comme ça !_

 _De Levi :_

 _Pour celui qui va te foutre un pain si tu te dépêche pas de rappliquer ici dans les dix prochaines minutes._

 _De Eren_

 _Je te déteste !_

 _De Levi :_

 _C'est pas ce que tu disais pourtant la dernière fois quand on faisait l'amour._

Ma tête devint tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu croire que j'était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur, ce qui en soit, n'était pas si faux.

Je monta dans la voiture et Mikasa démarra le contact avant de conduire vers la fac.

J'alluma la radio pour remplacer ce silence gênant qui s'était installé, mais vu qu'il n'y avais rien de bien en ce moment, Mikasa décida de l'éteindre et se mit à faire la conversation :

-Tu penses que ça va aller Eren ?

-Comment ça ?

-Avec ton camarade de chambre, j'ai fais des recherches sur lui et….

-Et je parie que tu n'as rien trouvé, alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-Justement, je n'ai rien trouvé, pas de famille, proche ou lointaine, juste une adresse, un numéro de téléphone et le nom qui va avec !

-Et alors ! Sa mère est morte quand il était petit, et son père les avaient abandonnés bien avant ! C'est un crime de se retrouver seul au monde ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est juste que tu devrais te méfier de cet homme, tu ne sais presque rien sur lui.

-Mikasa, je connais Levi depuis seulement 1 semaines, alors oui, je vais pas forcement le connaître comme si on avait élevé les cochons ensemble ! Sois un peu cohérente, à t'entendre, on dirait que je vais vivre avec un homme qui a 10 ans de plus que moi ! Et je voudrais au moins que tu me fasse confiance pour une fois, ou peu-être que tu t'en veux encore pour cette fois là ? Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois au moins, ce n'est pas de ta faute si papa m'a attaqué-

-Tu l'appelle encore « papa », Eren, il a tenté de te tuer, est-ce ça q'un père ferait à son enfant ! Il ne mérite même pas que tu te souvienne encore de lui comme un père, un déséquilibré mentale, voilà ce qu'il était ! Alors laisse moi te protéger, je ne veux plus te voir à moitié mort, le torse en sang et ouvert en deux, je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois !

-Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, comment tu en est arrivé à cette conclusion, c'est juste un coloc de fac, pas un psychopathe tueur en série, et puis Levi est très gentil avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit de dire tout ce genre de choses alors que tu ne le connais pas.

Le temps que notre débat soit fini, nous étions arrivés devant le dortoir de la fac, celui-ci était aussi grand que notre école, la façade était dans un style plutôt moderne, celle-ci était composé d'au moins 6 étages, et l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière le bâtiment un début de verrière qui était remplie de fleures en tout genre, ces années allées s'annoncer plutôt bien !

L'endroit était plutôt désert, après tout, l'ordre de passage pour l'attribution des dortoirs s'était décidé au tirage au sort, et c'est la notre qui a été choisie, nous avions donc la journée pour emménager dans notre nouvelle « maison ».

Avec Mikasa nous étions arrivés devant l'un des concierges (oui, il y en a plusieurs), et sans demander son reste, il parti après m'avoir donné la clé et le numéro de chambre.

On prit un grand chariot avec Mikasa, et l'on parti vers la chambre qui m'était assigné à Levi et moi.

La chambre 601, elle se trouve au tout dernière étage, heureusement pour nous, l'établissement avait un ascenseur nous permettant de monter avec le chariot et les cartons qui s'y étaient entassés. Nous sommes arrivés bien assez vite tout en haut, Mikasa passa devant moi avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle arriva dans le couloir et regarda de droite à gauche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger :

-Mikasa, tu te croit en mission commando ou quoi, ce n'est qu'un dortoir de fac, s'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait nous bondir dessus pour nous attaquer.

Réflexion qui perdit tout son sens lorsque une Hanji débarqua de nul part et me sauta sur moi, heureusement pour moi, les réflexes inhumains de Mikasa lui avait permis de s'interposer entre elle et moi, elle la renvoya d'un simple coup de pied comme si elle n'était qu'un moucheron.

-Tu vois Eren, on est jamais trop prudent, et ils veulent me faire croire que tu es en sécurité ici.

-Non Mikasa, elle c'est un cas particulier, elle était comme ça même la première fois où je l'ai rencontré, en gros, voit ça comme un enclos remplit de lapins, et parmi eux, il y en a un qui se shoote à l'héroïne, ça donne Hanji.

-Espérons qu'il n'y en ai qu'un seul dans son espèce.

Hanji se releva d'un bond comme si ce coup de pied était une routine.

-Je peux te l'assurer ma chère qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme moi !

-Encore heureux ! Tu m'explique pourquoi tu fais tant de bruit alors que c'est à peine le matin, hein foutu quatre yeux !

Levi venait d'entrer en scène, il avait l'air sérieusement remonté contre Hanji, et ses sourcils était encor plus froncé que d'habitude. Il s'avança ver moi l'air décidé de me raconter ses quatre vérités, Mikasa se plaça entre lui et moi, et une bataille de regard venait de commencer. C'est Mikasa qui ouvrit le bal en commençant les hostilités envers Levi :

-Qui es tu ?

-Quoi tu veux ma carte d'identité la gamine ?

-Répète un peu !

Je m'interposa entre ces eux forces de la nature, qui, selon moi n'allaient pas tarder à se foutre sur la gueule.

-Mikasa, c'est lui Levi, mon colocataire.

-Quoi, ce minus ?

-Le minus va te refaire la face dans deux secondes si tu baisses pas d'un ton.

Le combat de regard entre Mikasa et Levi avait repris de plus belle, rendant la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Hanji qui, finalement avait arrêter de les regarder comme le saint dieu ( aller savoir si cette expression existe !) s'était interposée entre eux :

-Allons allons, arrêtez un peu ce manège, on dirais deux gamins qui se battent pour une sucette, vous nous faites honte, pas vrai Eren ?

Les deux « gamins » avait tournés la tête ver moi, comme si ma réponse était crucial pour l'issue de leur duel :

-C'est vrai que l'on ne passe pas trop inaperçu avec votre comportement.

Hanji reprit la parole, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Vous voyez, alors arrêtez de vous battre, il nous restes encore vos affaires à toi et Eren à ranger, si vous continuait comme ça on aura pas fini avant demain.

Mikasa et Levi se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de de partir chacun de leur côté en direction de la chambre. Malgré les nombreux différents de Levi et Mikasa, nous nous étions mis à ranger nos affaires dans cette chambre qui en soit était plutôt grande pour un simple dortoir de fac, elle comportai deux lit, assez grand pour contenir deux personnes , une salle de bain, avec toilettes, douche, bain et tout le tralala …, deux bureaux au bout des lits, ainsi que des lampes de chevet sur les rebords du lit. La décoration en elle même été sobre, les mur était gris, le planché était un bois assez claire. Bien sur, on avait le droit de modifier la décoration, à condition que l'on puisse l'enlever facilement et que cela ne nécessite aucuns travaux.

Hanji, exténué, prétexta un mal de dos soudain au baux milieu du travail pour pouvoir partir, auquel Levi lui répondu et je cite « va te faire foutre quatre yeux, tu termine de ranger cette chambre avec nous et sans discuter, si j'entend encore une fois ne serai-ce qu'une plainte, je te ferais bouffer tes rats qui te servent de cobaye » le ton que Levi avait employé été sans appelle, Hanji se remit alors au travail à contrecoeur, en ruminant dans sa barbes des mots telle que « esclavagiste », « maniaque de la propreté » et bien d'autre jusqu'a ce que Levi remette les points sur les « i » avec elle.

Nous venions de terminer alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, tout les cartons été vides et Hanji sous les menaces de Levi parti les jeter. Mikasa s'apprêtait elle aussi à partir, elle avait des entrainement très tôt demain matin en prévention d'une importante compétition qui allait se dérouler dans deux moi en dehors du pays.

Avant de partir, elle se retourna comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un cadre photo, elle s'avança ver moi et me tendis la cadre :

-Tien Eren, c'est l'une des dernières photos de famille avant la mort de Carla, je l'ai retrouvé en faisant les cartons ce matin. Nous n'avons quasiment aucune photos aussi resplendissante, ce serais bien que tu la prennes, je n'en aurais aucune utilité.

Je pris le cadre photos de mes mains qui s'étaient mise à trembler, cette photo sentais le bonheur et la joie de vivre à plein nez, je reconnu instantanément le lieu, nous étions parti en vacances au Japon, pays d'origine de Mikasa, Mikasa et moi étions côte à côte en kimono, tandis qui papa et maman nous prenait dans leur bras, nous étions tous souriant sur cette photo, même Mikasa avait laissé échapper un sourire à ce moment là. Je sourie à ce souvenir précieux qui était la preuves qui nous étions une famille parfaitement normale avant que toute cette merde ne nous tombe dessus.

Mikasa tourna les talons après me l'avoir donné, je murmura un « merci » à peine audible, mais je perçu un signe de tête de la part de Mikasa qui m'avait entendu.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et j'entendis ses pas quitter le couloir de plus en plus.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer les épaules, en me rappelant qu'il restais encor une personne ici : Levi.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille avant de me murmurer le plus doucement possible :

-Pourquoi pleure tu Eren ?

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise et porta mes doigts libre à mes joues, Levi avait raison, j'était en train de pleurer, j'était en train de repenser à ma famille avant que tout cela n'arrive, la mort de ma mère, la dépression puis la folie de mon père. Levi resserra son étreinte sur moi avant de me faire basculer sur l'un des deux lits. Il prit le cadre et le posa sur l'une des tables de nuit. Il vint se rapprocher de moi dans un baiser d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'entrouvris ma bouche laissant passer la muscle rose de Levi dans ma bouche, lui permettant de venir jouer avec le mien qui semblait n'attendre que ça et qui se mit automatiquement en parfaite accord avec sa langue, elles de mirent à jouer ensemble, se titiller et se découvrir l'une l'autre, même si elles ne se connaissaient que trop bien l'une de l'autre.

Mes mains partirent à la découverte du corps de Levi, je vin retirer son t-shirt avec une facilité déconcertante, Levi en fait de même et nous nous étions ainsi retrouvés torse nu, l'un contre l'autre, frottant nos érections naissante avec de simple coups de bassin, ce qui faisait grimper le plaisir en flèche.

Nos bouches toujours connectées, l'une des mains de Levi vint défaire mon bouton de jean, elle se glissa en dessous et vint caresser mon érection qui été plus que présente.

Je laissa sortir quelques gémissements, ce qui fit sourire Levi qui intensifia ses caresses, ses va et viens sur mon sex devenant de plus en plus rapide, j'eu plus du mal à contenir mes gémissements, au bout de quelques minutes de caresses intenses, j'était arrivé aux portes du septième ciel

-L-Levi, j-j'en peux p-plus…. Je …. vais !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je me lâchais dans la main de Levi tout en poussant un gémissement reflétant tout le plaisir que j'avais accumulé durant ces quelques minutes où Levi m'avait caressé. Levi retira sa main couverte de sperme, qu'il porta à sa bouche sans attendre pour lécher le surplus. Devant cette vision plus qu'érotique, je redevins aussi dur que de la pierre. Levi ayant fini de lécher le « lait », revint à l'attaque de ma bouche.

Pendant que nos deux langues était en train de danser entre elles, je vins retirer le surplus de vêtements sur nos deux corps qui nous gênait dans la découverte de nos deux corps.

Ainsi dévêtu, je partis en découverte du corps de Levi qui m'attirais irrésistiblement, ses cheveux noir de jais, ainsi que sa peau aussi blanche et douce comme de la porcelaine contrastait parfaitement, mais ses yeux était surement la chose la plus envoutante chez Levi, ils était aussi gris qu'un ciel orageux et aussi glacé que de la glace, chose qui reflétait à la perfection son caractère et cette aura qui émanait de lui. Mes mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux tout en exerçant une légère pression venant approfondir notre baiser.

Levi délaissa ma bouche, sa langue descendit jusqu'a mes deux bourgeons rose qui était durcis par l'excitation en passant par ma clavicule qu'il mordilla légèrement, et mon cou sur lequel il laissa une marque assez rouge pour qu'elle soit assez visible, et ce, par n'importe qui. Une fois sa langue au niveaux de mon torse, sa langue se mit à découvrir chaque parcelle de celui-ci, avant de s'attaquer à mes deux tétons qui n'attendais plus que ça, Levi vint doucement au dessus d'eux, les effleura, soufflant dessus, me prodiguant ainsi une exquise torture qui me fit gémir de mécontentement :

-Arrête… d-de jouer …. avec moi …

-Alors demande le moi.

Mes joues rougis par l'embarras, Levi vint appuyer ses propos en venant titiller l'un de mes tétons ce qui me fit tomber une fois pour toute.

-Je t'en pris… Levi… ne t'arrête… pas… continue….

-Si gentiment demandé…

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, Levi vint sur mes deux bourgeons rose et se mit à les suçoter, il se mit par la suite à les mordre assez doucement pour pouvoir me décrocher d'autres gémissement incontrôlés. Il ne se fallut pas longtemps avant que Levi ne délaisse ma poitrine, sa langue suivit le chemin de mon torse, il passa par ma fine musculature tout en y déposant des baisers tout aussi doux les uns que les autres. Il atteignit assez rapidement mon entre-jambe, j'avais le souffle haletant, mes joues étaient rougies par l'excitation et mon sex dressé, signe que mon corps n'en pouvait plus et qu'il en voulait plus de la part de Levi. Levi apporta trois de ses doigts à ma bouche que je suçais avidement en tentant de combler le vide que sa bouche avait laissé, une fois assez lubrifier, il apporta l'un de ses doigts à mon intimité, mon corps se crispa légèrement sous l'intrusion, Levi rapprocha sa bouche de ma virilité prête à exploser, il commença à y poser de doux baisers avant de donner des coups de

langues, mon intimité s'étant relâchée autour du doigt de Levi, celui-ci y fit entrer un deuxième qui eu encore plus de mal à passer, mon visage se tordant d'une légère expression de douleur, Levi prit mon membre en entier avant de commencer des va-et viens qui avaient pour but de me détendre, je relâcha ma tête en arrière sous le plaisir que me prodiguais Levi qui tentait de me faire oublier la douleur que je ressentait en bas du dos, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je sentis Levi faire des mouvement de ciseaux après que ma chaire se soi détendu. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver ma prostate, et me faire crier de plaisir comme jamais. Il continua ainsi pendant un petit moment avec une cadence assez lente pour que j'y prenne beaucoup de plaisir, mais pas assez rapide pour que je puisse jouir, je ne sais pas combien de temps durât sa petite torture, j'avais l'esprit embrumé, et j'était incapable de formuler une phrase complète. Levi tout d'un coup, arrêta et enleva ses doigts de mon intimité, il plaça son sex devant mon entrée avant de le frotter contre, me torturant comme jamais.

-L-Levi… arrête…

Dis-je alors que j'était à bout de souffle, Levi vint intensifier ses caresses sur mon entrée, mais il ne se décida toujours pas à me la mettre. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps demandais avidement Levi, ce qu'il avait bien compris, raison de sa torture sexuelle. Avant qu'il ne put prononcer ses conditions pour me donner du plaisir, je décida de rentrer dan son jeu et de me mettre moi aussi à me frotter contre sa queue.

-Ne… pense pas q-que….ça va se….passer encore…..une fois….comme ça, mon corps te veux….mais….cela vaut...aussi...pour…..le t-tien.

Levi comprit que je pouvais devenir aussi borné que lui, et pour appuyer mes propos, je forças mon bassin ver Levi, et rentra seulement le bout du sex de Levi dans mon intimité qui se mit à frémir au contact. Je repris d'un ton décidé, mais le souffle toujours saccadé :

-Alors…. ?

Ni une ni deux, Levi vint happer ma bouche dans un baiser divin dont seul lui avait le secret, pendant que mon esprit était concentré sur ce baiser sauvage, Levi rentra en moi d'un coup sec, me décrochant un gémissement de douleur, mais composé en grande parti de plaisir. Il rompit le baiser, avant de me regarder dans les yeux et me sortir avec sa voix suave et grave :

-T'es 100 ans trop jeune gamin pour tenter de jouer dans la cour des grands.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à bouger sauvagement, n'ayant aucune pitié, il ressorti puis re-rentra plusieurs fois, en allant à chaque fois plus loin et plus fort, jusqu'a atteindre ma prostate, qui, suite à ce contact me fit jouir d'un plaisir intense. Je me déversa sur mon torse tendis que Levi repris ses va et viens continuant de toucher cette petite boule de plaisir, sous le plaisir en continu, mon sex se redressa, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements, Levi lâcha de petits gémissements ainsi que des bribes de phrase, à moitié compréhensible :

-Trop...serré….

Ma voix, qui désormais sortais de ma bouche sans se soucier de rien criait des morceaux de phrases tout aussi incompréhensible :

-I-ici….oui…..si bon…..j'en….plus…. ! Levi !

Et dans nos mouvements violents et rapide, je me déversa à nouveau sur nos deux torses, Levi e rejoignis après quelques autres va et viens, il se lâcha en moi, me remplissant de sa semence blanche et collante, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer ce petit penchant, mais j'adorais lorsqu'il me remplissait de la sorte.

Après quelques minutes, Levi se retira et se coucha prêt de moi. Après avoir repris notre respiration, Levi prit les devants et se mit à parler :

-Enfin calmer ?

-Hein ?

-Cette photos, tu étais en pleure devant elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ?

-C'est une photos datant de l'époque où nous étions encore une famille heureuse, avant que ma mère ne meurt, et que mon père ne sombre dans la folie, je pensait que mon père les avait toutes jetées, alors il en restait une ?

-Arrête de penser à ça, tu n'as pas le droit de penser à autre chose que moi lorsque l'on est ensemble.

Et pour venir intensifier ses propos, Levi vint me prendre dans es bras, malgré le sperme présent sur nos torses.

Je passa mon bras sur sa hanche avant de prononcer ses quelques mots :

-Merci Levi.

En guise de réponse, il vint déposer un baiser sur mon front avant de se remettre à parler comme le Levi que je connaissais :

-C'est pas tout gamin, mais on file à la douche, nos torse sont pleins de sperme, sans parler que ça dégouline aussi du coté de ton trou du-

-HAAAAAAAAAA !

Je coupa Levi dans un cris, bien trop embarrassé pour pouvoir entendre la suite, je me leva du lit avant que Levi n'ait peu esquisser le moindre geste, la tête aussi rouge qu'un pivoine, je me mis en direction de la salle de bain, pour aller prendre un bain bien mérité après cette dure journée de travail.

* * *

FIN ! ( du chapitre hein…)

Enfin, trop fatigué, j'aurais eu du ma à le pondre celui-là, mais enfin, l'important c'est qu'il est sorti et pour votre plus grand bonheur (je l'espère), à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre qui va mettre en avant Armin et Erwin ( vous le sentiez venir ce couple là ?) Je vais mettre Levi et Eren de cotés pour deux chapitres environ.

Salut !

Levi : Elle a bien dit qu'elle allait nous laisser de coté hein ? (Prend un couteau dans la main)

Eren : Attends Levi ! Laisse m'en un peu aussi.

Moi : Attendez, c'est juste l'histoire de un ou deux chapitre, vous voulez pas voir ces eux ensembles-

Levi : On s'en tape des deux blondinets, on est pas censé être les deux personnage principalement de cette fic ?

Eren : Laisse tomber Levi, on la tue, puis on écrit la fanfic à notre façon, vient par ici auteur de merde !

Moi : _S'enfuit en courant !_

Levi et Eren en coeur :Reviens ici !


	7. Massage érotique

Youhou ! Je suis de retour avec un renouveau chapitre, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas posté, mais les vacances d'été ont commencé, et j'ai pas une minutes à moi, alors sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu (je l'espère), qui met en avant Armin et Erwin, l'un des couples que je trouve les plus chou, mais qui n'est pas assez répandu à mon goût malheureusement.

Réponse à l'unique riview :

Fanakeh : Tes reviews me font trop plaisir comme à chaque fois, pour ce qui est du combat entre Mikasa et Levi, je te réserve un petit quelqu-chose, qui, je l'espère te laissera sans voix, mais vu que je suis une énorme sadique, je ne vais pas te donner d'indices, laissant à ton imagination le plaisir d'inventer mille et une théorie.

Au plaisir de voir ta bouille passer sur ce chapitre ainsi que ceux qui vont suivre !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : " Massage érotique"

Armin, grand trouillard dans l'âme, petit, blond, voilà qui je suis, un faible qui n'a d'avantageux que son cerveau, j'avais toujours besoin d'une personne plus forte que moi pour me protéger, et cette personne, c'était Eren. Je vivais avec mon grand-père, dans une petite maison, non loin de la sienne, ce qui faisait que l'on partait souvent jouer ensemble.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir apprendre à me débrouiller tout seule, j'entrais dans l'une des meilleures fac du pays, et même si j'était avec Eren, celui-ci à l'air d'avoir bien à faire avec son petit-copain, à y regarder de plus près, ces deux là forment vraiment un très jolie couple, je les envies un peu, moi aussi j'aimerais bien trouver l'amour. Pouvoir dormir dans ses bras, regarder la télé ensemble, aller faire des sorties en amoureux, et p-puis… s-s'embras-ser, parfois…

J'étais en train de plier mes derniers cartons lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna, mon grand père partis l'ouvrir à ma place, il cria depuis le sol d'entrée:

-Armin, ton ami est là !

Erwin avait accepté de venir m'aider avec les cartons, j'avais refusé au début, mais Erwin avait insisté pour venir, prétextant vouloir construire une bonne relation entre nous deux, vu qu'on aller partager la même chambre pendant une année.

Erwin monta à l'étage, il vu une porte blanche avec écrit dessus «Armin», il toqua trois coups avant de recevoir la permission du plus petit d'entrer.

-Bonjour Erwin, désolé du désordre, je n'ai plus que quelque cartons a fermer et j'aurais terminer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est pas à quelques minutes près tu sais, tu as besoins d'aide ?

-Non ça va, je me sens déjà assez mal de t'obliger a m'aider a tout transporter jusqu'a la fac, ce ne serais vraiment pas sympas de ma part si en plus je t'obligeait a les fermer…

-Tu ne m'y oblige pas, c'est moi qui me suis proposé, alors arrête de t'en faire, d'accord?

-Oui.

Erwin finit quand même par m'aider, et nous eurent fini d'emballer tout les cartons au bout de dix, nous descendîmes tout les cartons dans le coffre de sa voiture qui étonnamment était vide.

-Erwin, pourquoi il n'y a aucun de tes cartons dans la voiture ?

-Ah, ça, je suis passé par la fac pour les déposer avant de venir ici, ça nous évite un encombrement inutile.

Avant de monter dans la voiture je reparti dans la maison dire au revoir a mon grand père, unique famille que j'allais quitté pour une durée indéterminée.

-Grand père…

Je le pris dans mes bras tout en essayant de retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

-Aller Armin, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, si jamais quelqu'un a les couilles de s'en prendre à toi, dis lui que ton grand-père rappliquera dans la seconde pour lui faire manger le parpaing, promis?

Je laissa laissa échapper un petit rire face au langage cru de mon grand-père et resserra mon étreinte autour de ses épaules en laissant tomber UNE seule larme.

-Promis grand-père…

-Aller dépêche toi de partir gamin, le bridge ne va pas m'attendre pendant une heure…

Je m'apprêtais a rejoindre Erwin dans la voiture avant de me remémorer que j'avais oublié une chose indispensable sur mon lit, je parti en trombe le chercher sous le regard étonné des deux autres hommes.

Je trouva sur mon lit cette petite sacoche en cuir qui constituait une bonne parti de ma vie.

Je redescendit assez rapidement sous le regard des deux hommes qui ne comprenait toujours rien face à mon geste soudain.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié quelque chose…

Mon grand-père jeta un léger regard vers la sacoche que je tenais dans ma main, avant d'hocher la tête, signe qu'il avait compris le pourquoi du comment sans que je n'ai eu à m'expliquer.

Après un dernier câlin à mon grand-père, je décida enfin à partir pour écrire un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Je monta dans la voiture avec Erwin, le chemin vers la fac ne fut pas très long, et j'eu le bonheur de voir Eren et Levi nous attendre à l'entrée avec deux gros chariots.

Eren agita la main de droite à gauche avant de crier plain d'enthousiasme:

-Armiiiiin! Youhou! On est là!

-Pas la peine de crier gamin, ils nous on vu les deux blondinets…

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y met…

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, Eren et Levi nous y retrouvèrent et commencèrent à poser les cartons sur les deux gros chariots, avant de partir voir l'un des nombreux concierges qui peuplaient cet énorme dortoir.

-Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes Erwin Smith et Armin Arlette, en section 16 du département de médecine.

-Pour les chambres ?

-Ou-

Chambre 510, 5ème étage, voici les clés.

Après m'avoir donner les clés en mains propre, il parti sans plus de cérémonie, Eren vint à coté de moi :

-Te prend pas le choux pour ça, moi aussi il m'a fait un coup pareil quand on est arrivé avec Levi, aller, faut pas trainer si on veut avoir fini de vider tout les cartons avant ce soir.

Nous partîmes tous ensemble vers la chambre d'Erwin et moi, nous prîmes l'ascenseur, mais vu qu'il n'y avais pas assez de place pour tout le monde, je pris les escaliers avec Erwin tandis qu'Eren et Levi montaient de leur coté, en toute « intimité », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Horrible, pourquoi les escalier sont si longs, nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxième étage, et j'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir parcourue un marathon, au bout de la 20ième marche, l'un de mes pieds s'emmêla dans l'autre me condamnant à une chute assez douloureuse, je ferma les yeux, prévoyant la douleur que j'allais ressentir dans quelques secondes, mais toujours rien, j'ouvris les yeux, morts de peur, et senti deux grand bras m'entourer la taille, m'empêchant ainsi une dur chute, je tourna la tête ver mon sauveur :

-E-Erwin…

-Ça va, rien de cassé Armin ?

-N-non, grâce à toi...j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre la moindre chose, je m'était retrouvé sur le dos d'Erwin :

-Tu as l'air fatigué, je vais te porter jusqu'a la chambre.

-Pas la peine, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter encore plus, déjà que tu m'as aidé à tout transporté ce matin, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui fait tout, et que moi je ne suis qu'une gène dans tout ça…

Erwin resserra son étreinte sur mes jambes :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fait en sucre, et puis arrête de te dévaloriser, tu as pleins de qualités, tu es très intelligent, tu fait toujours passer tes amis avant toi, et tu es très mignon aussi…

Je resta bloqué sur la dernière phrase : « très migon » ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette dernière remarque me fit rougir comme jamais auparavant. Je prononça un léger merci, puis Erwin se remit en route ver le 5ième étage.

Nous y étions arrivé au bout de 10 min, Erwin me posa à terre, devant la porte de la chambre, devant le regard inquisiteur d'Eren, j'essaya d'expliquer la situation :

-E-en fait, j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, et donc...euh…

-Je me suis proposé à l'aider, voilà comment Armin a finit sur mon dos.

Levi pris la parole, légèrement agacé :

-On s'en fout du pourquoi du comment les blondinets, vous vous bougez le cul, et venez ouvrir cette foutu porte, on à pas toute la journée, et j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

Levi lança un regard sensuel envers Eren qui rougissait presque instantanément

face aux sous-entendu de Levi.

Erwin parti ouvrir la porte de la chambre, puis il prit l'un des chariots pour le rentrer à l'intérieur, je fis de même en poussant le maximum sur me bras frêles ce qui semblait pour moi être un coffre-fort lourd de 120 tonnes.

Je parvins à le faire rentrer à l'intérieur, tout en y mettant l'ensemble de ma force qui parcourait mon corps à ce moment là.

Erwin s'adressa à moi dans un sourire doux, comme il a l'habitude de les faires :

-Tu veux prendre quelle coté de la chambre Armin ?

-Non, choisi toi, tu fais tout depuis le debut, alors je te laisse au moins choisir le lit…

-Mais non, j'ins-

-Eh boucle d'or, on est pas dans un de tes foutu conte de fée à la noix, le champignon, tu vas à gauche, et captain america à droite, c'est réglé.

Je me bloqua sur place en même temps qu'Eren, Levi faisait vraiment peur, comment faisait Eren pour vivre avec lui au quotidien, et surtout pour l'aimer, tout chez lui me fait peur !

Toujours aussi intimidé par l'aura que dégagé Levi, je pris un à un mes cartons avec l'aide d'Eren et me mit à les déballer, Eren remarqua la sacoche en cuir qui n'avait pas encor bougée, il l'a prit et la plaça en dessous de ma table de nuit :

-C'est ici que tu la range d'habitude non ?

-Oui, merci Eren !

Répondis-je tout sourire.

Nous continuâmes à déballer nous affaires, nous avions décider Erwin et moi de mettre en commun nos livre concernant la médecine dans l'unique étagère de la chambre, comme ça, chacun pourrait emprunter un ouvrage à l'autre si jamais il en avait besoin.

Une fois nos derniers cartons défaits, il devait être à peu près 17 h, Levi ne se fit pas prier pour partir avec Eren qui me lança à regard désespéré, avant de s'éloigner au loin avec son amant.

Je m'étais assis sur le lit, emplit de fatigue, chacun de mes muscles me faisaient souffrir le martyr, Erwin me regarda puis se décida à parler :

-Si tu as mal aux muscle, je peux te faire un massage pour te soulager, je suis spécialisé dans ce domaine (sorry, j'ai zappé le nom du truc), allonge toi sur le lit et retire ton t-shirt et pantalon, ce sera plus efficace si je le fait directement contre ta peau, bien sûr si ça te gène trop, tu peux refuser, je ne t'oblige en rien.

Je devins aussi rouge qu'un pivoine, déjà que me mettre torse nu était assez embarrassant, mais là il était question de ne garder que son caleçon sur moi !

Mais mes muscles me rappelèrent assez vite à l'ordre, alors bien qu'embarrassé, je retira tout mes habits sauf mon caleçon, et m'allongeât sur le ventre, laissant mon dos nus, à la vu d'Erwin.

Il s'approcha de moi, et se mit à califourchon sur mes jambes, il commença par caresser doucement mes mollets, avant de remonter doucement ver mon dos, pour se mettre à appuyer plus fort sur mes omoplates, je laissa échapper quelques gémissement de satisfaction, avant de me mettre à rougir comme jamais auparavant, me rendant compte du bruit que je venais de faire.

-Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé Armin, c'est normale tu sais, ça me fait plaisir, ça prouve que mon massage t'es agréable, alors ne te retiens pas, et laisse sortir autant de gémissements que possible, si tu te retiens, ça n'aura servis à rien de faire ça, d'accord ?

-O-oui..

J'enfouis ma tête dans le coussin, Erwin reprit son massage sur le haut de la nuque, avant de redescendre ver le bat du dos, juste au dessus de mes fesses. Il caressât cet endroit plusieurs minutes, avant de venir masser l'intérieur de mes cuisse, juste en dessous de mon *****, cela devenait bien trop embarrassant pour moi, mais je n'osa pas me plaindre envers Erwin, tellement c'était agréable.

Cependant, tellement le massage était agréable, une érection à pointer le bout de son nez.

Erwin finit son massage au bout de quelques minutes, mais j'était toujours aussi dur, rien à y faire.

-C'est bon Armin, tu peux te rhabiller, j'ai fini. Si jamais tu as encor mal tu peux me demander ce service à tout moment, je vais aller prendre des boissons dans le distributeur, du lait ça te va ?

J'hocha timidement la tête n'osant pas répondre, bien trop gêné de l'état dans lequel était mon corps.

Je profita du fait que Erwin était parti prendre à boire, pour essayer de régler ce « problème », je me mit au pied du lit, descendit ma main jusque dans mon caleçon, avant de saisir mon membre, et d'actionner des va et viens autour de lui.

Mes caresses me procurants du bien, je relâcha ma tête en arrière tout en lâchant quelques gémissements non-contrôler.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps duras ce petit manège, mais plus les minutes passaient, et plus mon plaisir augmentait, tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, me prenant au dépourvut, Erwin entra avec deux bouteille de lait à la main, il se stoppa nette, face au spectacle pitoyable que je lui offrais, ma main toujours dans mon caleçon, enserrant mon membre gonflé d'excitation et ma respiration haletante, comment cela pouvait-il être pire ?

* * *

Stop, on s'arrête là, pour être franche, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas casé du lemon dans ce premier chapitre, mais à croire que je suis trop pervertis pour ne pas en mettre, désolé pour ceux que ça gène.

On se retrouve dans je sais pas combien de temps pour le dernier chapitre de la parenthèse Armin x Erwin.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai essayé au maximum de respecter les traits de caractères des personnages, mais je crois bien que ça s'est perdu en cour de route pour Erwin.

Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine, salut !


	8. Colloque pervers

Youhou ! De retour avec ce dernier chapitre qui va clôturer cette petite parenthèse, au moment même où j'écris ça, je suis dans l'avion, retour au pays .  
J'ai hâte d'écrire ce dernier chapitre, pour être franche, je trouve ce couple aussi mignon que du Ereri, ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais je vois plus Armin dans le rôle du sadique dominant, et Erwin en tant que soumis masochiste... je sais répartition chelou, mais moi ça me plaît bien, c'est ça l'important !  
Allez, fini mon baratin inutile, je vous laisse avec cette fin de parenthèse.

Chapitre 8 : Colloque pervers.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : POURQUOI MOI ? Suite au massage d'Erwin j'étais devenu dur, j'avais donc décidé de régler ce problème en profitant du fait qu'il soit parti chercher à boire.  
Le problème ? J'avais trop pris mon pied, et maintenant, Erwin est devant moi, les bouteilles de laits, tombées au sol, et le regard remplit d'incompréhension.  
Mon premier réflexe fut de cacher ma «virilité», essayant de garder un minimum de dignité.  
Il s'avança ver moi, et me pris la main, de sorte à ce que plus rien ne cache la seule preuve de mon excitation.

\- Tu sais Armin, si tu ne t'en occupe pas maintenant, ça risque de te faire mal.

Et sans me laisser le temps de comprendre sa phrase, sa main était sur mon sex, en train d'actionner de lents, mais pourtant agréable, va et vient. Tout en continuant son mouvement, sa tête s'approcha de la mienne, et nous bouches s'unirent dans un baisé

guidé par l'excitation du moment, la langue Erwin lechat le bout de mes lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa jumelle, sans comprendre pourquoi, je lui donna l'autorisation, nous deux langues, ce petit manège durant au moins 5 minutes, mes joues étaient rouges, j'avais le souffle aussi haletant que tout à l'heure dans les escaliers.

-E-Erwin… j-je vais…

Et sans que ne puisse finir ma phrase, je me relâcha dans sa main, ma prise autour de son épaule se resserra, j'avais toujours le souffle haletant, c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre d'expérience avec une autre personne que moi-même, oui, je suis un humain, donc oui, j'ai besoin de temps en temps de me soulager.

Ma tête était pleine de questions, mais la première était :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Erwin ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, il se recula de quelques centimètres, et plongea sa tête sur mon entrejambe qui n'avait pas du tout ramollie suite au traitement du grand blond, au contraire, ça m'avait encor plus excité, tout en rapprochant sa tête, il murmura un morceau de phrase à peine audible, mais qui parvint tout de même à mes oreilles:

-Elle est énorme….

* * *

Mon corps retomba sur celui de Levi, exténué de par notre énième partie de sex, de suite après avoir fini d'aider Erwin et Armin à s'installer, il m'avait emmené à vitesse grand V dans la chambre, et m'avait fait l'amour sauvagement pendant une bonne heure.

-Tu m'a tué Levi….

-Merci du compliment gamin.

-C'en était pas un, enfin bon, j'espère que tout se passe bien entre Erwin et Armin…

-Pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas bien ?

-Armin est assez réservé et timide, il a énormément de mal a franchire le pas avec un étranger, alors je m'inquiète un peu…

-Arrête de t'en faire, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure non ? Quand Erwin a pris l'autre champignon sur son dos pour monter les escaliers, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait ça si il le détestait.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mais j'ai quand même un drôle de pressentiment, je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que Erwin cache un truc, comme une face caché, si je peux dire …

-Bien joué.

-Comment ça ?

-Derrière ses aires de premier de la classe, Erwin est un gros nymphomane qui adore s'enfiler des queues à longueur de journée, bien sûr, il fera rien à ton champignon, j'ai vu défiler quelque uns de ses plans cul, c'est que des «gros gabarits» si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir mon visage pour savoir qu'il avait viré au blanc, Levi me regarda d'un air plus qu'intrigué :

-Quoi, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-Eh bien, peu de gens le savent, je crois même être le seul, mais en dessou de la ceinture, c'est une autre histoire avec Armin, il pourrait bien faire parti de ces

«gros gabarits» auxquels tu fais allusion.

-Du moment que Erwin ne le voit pas a poil, ça devrait aller.

-Espérons…

* * *

C'est trop bon, c'est la première fois que je ressens une sensation pareil, sa bouche engloutit entièrement mon sex, sans en oublier le moindre recoins, c'est si chaud à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression de fondre…

-Tu as l'air d'apprécier Armin, en tout honnêteté, je ne pensait pas que tu pourrais en avoir une de cette taille, vu ta tête d'ange, on a du mal à s'imaginer une taille pareille…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se remit à son activité, mes hanches commencèrent à bouger toute seul, accélérant le rythme que Erwin avait imposé.

Mon esprit se décrochait au fur et à mesure que je sentais la fin arriver, je plaqua mes mains sur l'arrière de son crâne, m'envoyant plus profondément dans sa gorge, et dans un ultime cris, je me lâcha au plus profond de sa gorge, le forçant à tout avaler.

Par la suite allez savoir comment, mais on était tous les deux nus, sur mon lit, et Erwin a califourchon sur moi, se frottant excessivement à ma virilité qui reprenait du poil de la bête.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'en a jamais assez, peu importe le nombre de fois où je te soulage, elle reste tellement dur,

aaaaah~ Armin, si tu savais comme tu es bandant, je te veux en moi maintenant, dépêche toi…

-Mais te pénétrer comme ça, tu pourrais avoir mal…

-je m'en fiche, dépêche toi de me trouer le cul avec ton énorme engin, la douleur importe peu…

Tout était confus dans ma tête, jamais je n'aurais pus imaginer que Erwin puisse être comme ça, et surtout de ce bord là, mais je laissa ces questions dans un coin de la tête, j'inversa les positions et attrapa les hanche d'Erwin, je rentra en lui d'un coup sec et vif, lui arrachant un cris de plaisir, je me mis à marteler l'intérieur de son cul avec toute la férocité dont j'étais capable a ce moment là, les cris d'Erwin devinrent une musique qui me rendait accros et que je voulais entendre de plus en plus :

-Ouiiiii, i-ici, juste là, t'as trouvé, le bon endroit, plus foooort, aaaaaaaah~

Je continua à frapper le bon endroit tout en gardant la même vitesse et férocité.

Les entrailles d'Erwin se resserrait autour de moi, m'obligeant à y mettre plus de force, dans un ultime cris, Erwin se relâcha sur nos deux torses, j'actionne quelques va et vient, et me vida en lui, ne pouvant résister à mes instincts primitifs et sauvage.

Je retombai sur lui, exténué par tout ce «sport».

-Tu n'avait pas l'air très énergétique dans les escaliers ce matin, mais au vu de ta performance, au lit, c'est une toute autre histoire. Attend toi à recommencer de plus en plus souvent, chérie .

Face à ce nom que venait de me donner Erwin, je rougie aussi rapidement qu'un caméléon, puis pris d'une énorme fatigue, je me blotti sur le torse de mon «amant», avant de sombrer dans un sommeil digne de la belle au bois dormant.

Je fus réveillé par des bribes de conversation qui me parvenais à l'oreil :

 _-Comment ça on va plus se voir !_

-T'as pas besoin de dessin, je me suis lassé de toi, et j'ai enfin trouver la personne qui me faut, alors salut.

Erwin qui était au téléphone, raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

-E-Erwin ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, visiblement surpris de me voir éveillé.

-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas…

Qui était cette personne qui avait l'air si chère à ses yeux, «le personne qui me faut», on dirait qu'il parle du grand amour, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais ça me plaît pas.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'en étais venu à penser que je voulais être cette personne qui paraissait si chère à ses yeux, des larmes coulaient le long de lon visage, Erwin s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur ma joue, essuyant les larmes qui étaient tombées. Ma tristesse augmenta en pensant que ce contact sera réservé à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Armin ?

-J-je veux pas q-que tu m'abandonne…

-Hein ?

Je repris mon souffle, essayant de parler un minimum correctement:

-A l'instant avec l'autre homme au téléphone tu as dis que tu avais trouvé la personne qui te fallait, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais ne part pas avec elle, reste avec moi,

s'il te plais...

La dernière phrase sonnait comme une

prière, pleine de désespoir.

* * *

-De toute façon, tu as une raison de ne pas t'en faire Eren.

-Laquelle ?

-Pendant que l'on rangeait leur chambre cette aprem, Erwin regardait Armin avec les mêmes yeux que les miens quand je te regarde…

-C'est a dire ?

-Ils ne sont remplis que d'une seule chose, et c'est l'amour.

* * *

Erwin me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre son torse avec une douceure encor plus douce que celle dont il fait preuve d'habitude, et prononça d'un voix rassurante :

-Ne pleure plus, je suis là, avec toi, je t'aime Armin, et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments à ton égard, je ne partirais avec personne, car cette personne c'est toi…

Et comme pour me prouver tout ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer, il m'embrassa, avec toute la gentillesse et l'amour que pouvait donner un amant.

-Moi aussi, Erwin….

* * *

Fini la parenthèse sur ce petit couple trop chou, j'espère qu'elle aura plus à mes habituelle lecteurs, si jamais le comportement d'Erwin en a choqué plus d'un, merci de me le faire savoir, parce que je reconnais ne pas y être allés de mains morte.

Sur ce on se retrouve une prochaine fois avec le neuvième chapitre qui sera bien sur du Ereri, bien qu'ils se soient incrustés dans cette parenthèse.

Allez, salut !


	9. surprise au cour de sport

Youhou ! Il est la, le 9 ème chapitre ! ENFIN ! Je vais pas m'attarder avec des mots, mais pour ceux à qui me récent retard intéresse, je vous dévoile tout en fin de chapitre, bonne lécture !

Juste avant, les reviews (ou « la » dans ce cas précis)

Fanakeh :

Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le chapitre Armin/Erwin, il était plutôt spécial, voir Erwin en uke c'est pas banale, mais je trouve qu'inverser les rôles de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, j'espère que mon mix de tout ça te fera plaisir, et il va y avoir une surprise avec la confrontation Levi/Mikasa dans ce chapitre, alors profite bien !

Chapitre 9 : Surprise au cour de sport.

Le soleil venait sûrement de se lever à en entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui sonnait depuis au moins 10 bonnes minutes.

-EREN ! Sort toi la tête du cul, et éteins moi cette putain de sonnerie !

Quelle douce façon de dire à son chérie de se lever, Levi et douceur ça à jamais été un grand amour…

Je sorti de ma position d'autruche de sous la couette, pris mon téléphone, et arrêta la sonnerie laissant à nos oreilles un minimum de répit, qui fut de courte durée vu que les cours commençaient aujourd'hui, et que nous devions encor nous préparer et descendre manger, ce qui allait nous prendre environ une bonne heure et que les cours commencent dans 1h30. Je regrette vraiment les grandes vacances et mes réveilles très matinale de 10 h du mat.

Tout en me levant et me dirigeant à la salle de bain, mon téléphone reçu un message :

 _De Champignon blond :_

 _On est en bas avec Erwin, on vous attend pour prendre le petit déjeuner, dépêchez vous !_

 _À Champignon blond :_

 _Reçu, on vient de se lever, on s'habille et on descend, à tout de suite !_

-Levi, faut sedépêcher, Erwin et Armin nous attendent en bas.

-Si t'étais pas resté dix minutes à faire l'autruche sous la couverture, on serait déjà en bas depuis longtemps.

Nous nous habillâmes assez rapidement et partirent en bas rejoindre Armin et Erwin :

-Salut vous deux, bien dormi ?

À cette question, Armin devint rouge comme pas possible, et attrapa – très discrètement – la manche d'Erwin, lui signalant de répondre à sa place :

-Une nuit un peu mouvementé mais ça va, et vous ?

Levi se permit de répondre à la question, même si elle m'avait l'air entièrement destinée à moi :

-Nickel, à part le réveil, hein Eren…

-P-possible…

Le ventre d'Armin gargouilla, ce qui le rendait encor plus rouge qu'il ne l'était avant.

-Eh bien, on ferait mieux d'aller manger qu'en dites vous ?

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, l'architecture d'une simple cantine faisait tout aussi honneur au reste du bâtiment, elle était gigantesque, et possédait trois compartiments différents, dans lesquelles étaient éparpillé tout les étudiants.

Il y avait dans certains endroits des tables hautes ainsi que des tables à l'extérieure, qui n'était pas utilisable ce matin, vu le temps de chiotte qu'on avait collé aux basques depuis des jours.

Nous partîmes prendre notre plateau avec Levi, et nous servîmes à manger, il y avait plusieurs plats proposé, je pris un bol de céréale avec du yaourt et du jus d'orange, histoire de pas trop me casser les pieds devant le buffet gigantesque que nous proposait cette école.

Nous marchâmes avec Levi jusqu'a la table d'Erwin et Armin qui se trouvait à coté d'une fenêtre.

Je m'assis en face d'Armin, et Levi sur ma gauche, en face d'Erwin.

Armin semblait s'extasier sur le contenu de son plateau :

-Tu as vu Eren, tous ce qu'il y à manger, c'est impressionnant pour une simple fac, pas vrai ?

-Oui, et ça à l'air super bon aussi !

Nous attaquâmes tous notre repas sans plus de discutions. La nourriture était aussi bonne qu'elle pouvait le laisser penser, même si ce n'était qu'un simple bol de céréale, c'était sûrement le meilleur que j'ai jamais manger de toute ma vie !

Quand à Levi, fidèle à lui même, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, il avait pris une tasse de thé, avec une omelette et du bacon, alors comme ça il préférait manger salée le matin, même si ce n'était qu'un petit détail, ça m'avait rendu vraiment heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Levi.

Nous avions fini notre petit déjeuner, nous nous aventurèrent vers l'un des nombreux ascenseurs, lorsque tous les hauts parleurs de la cantine, et peut être même du bâtiment entier, se mirent en marchent:

 _-À tous les élèves, il vous est demandé de vous rendre dans l'auditorium pour une annonce importante du proviseur, et ce, sans plus tarder._

Armin se questionna :

-Une annonce, à cet heure, ça parait un peu étrange, sans compter que nos premiers cours vont commencer, ça doit être important, non Erwin ?

-Sûrement, de toute façon, on le découvrira bien une fois arrivés, alors allons-y.

Et sans plus tarder, nous partîmes ver l'auditorium, celui-ci est dans la fac, qui est collé aux dortoirs commun, le chemin fût donc de courte durée, nous prîmes des place aux milieu.

La salle se remplissait petit à petit, lorsque tout les étudiants furent ici, le proviseur Pixis fit son entré, toujours avec le même sourire sournois sur les lèvre.

Il s'avança sur la scène, pris le micro, parce que mine de rien, la salle tait immense :

\- Mes chères élèves, bien que les cours n'aient pas encor commencés, une décision importante à été prise ce matin, en vu de rapprocher le département de médecine et d'art, qui d'habitude ne se côtoient presque jamais en raison de leurs heures de cours, l'ensemble du corps enseignant à décidé d'inclure, et ce dans tout les emplois des étudiant des deux département, 4 heures de sport par semaine, mélangeant donc ainsi les deux départements, et créant ainsi, et je l'espère, de bonnes relations entre vous, vos nouveaux emplois du temps vous seront distribués aujourd'hui par vos professeurs, sur ceux, vous pouvez partir, vous préparer et partir pour votre première journée de cour.

Le proviseur Pixis parti de la scène, la salle se vida, Levi nous obligea à attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde avant de partir, il voulait et je site : « Je veux pas toucher les épaules des autres étudiants qui ont trainé dieu sait où, alors vous restez assis bien gentiment, et on attend que la salle se vide... » non mais quelle maniaque, je vous jure, il un sérieux problème avec l'hygiène et la propreté, ou du moins, plus que la moyenne humainement supportable.

L'auditorium s'était considérablement vidé, Levi me prit par le bras et m'amena au dehors de la grande salle, pour me trainer jusqu'a la chambre, comme si je n'était pas capable de marcher tout seul, mais malgré mon air renfrogné, ce geste me fit extrêmement plaisir, et je resserra l'étreinte de nos deux mains, me procurant ainsi un léger rougissement de joues, même si c'était moi qui avait lancé l'initiative, cela restait quand même très gênant.

Nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à mon goût, voulant prolonger ce moment de paix pour une éternité.

Levi prit sa clé, et ouvra la porte, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, et moi avec lui.

Il prit un sac – sûrement celui de cours-, le posa à l'entré et revint ver moi :

-Il nous reste encor 20 minutes avant le début des cours, pile le temps pour un premier round…

Il s'avança ver moi, avec le regard d'un chasseur, et la suite vous la devinez…

J'avais raison en voyant le nom de Levi écrit sur cette lettre, mon cul est en grand danger avec lui.

-Bouge ton cul Eren, on va être en retard par ta faute.

-Par ma faute ? Rappel moi qui a voulut le faire 20 min avant le début des cours ?

Et comme ignoré, Levi continua son chemin, et moi, j'était pitoyablement appuyé sur le mur, mes hanches en miettes, nous arrivâmes en bons dernier dans la classe, ne nous laissant qu'un table de deux tout au fond.

Nous partîmes nous assoir, les prof n'était pas encor arrivé.

Je m'asseyait avec tout le plus grand mal du monde réunit dans mon cul, à ce rythme là, j'aurais besoin d'un coussin avant même d'avoir entamé la deuxième semaine.

Le prof arriva au bout de quelque minutes une pile de feuille blanche, ce qui devaient être sûrement nous nouveaux emplois du temps dont parlait le proviseur Pixis tout à l'heure. Il nous appelât les uns après les autres nous tendant les nouveaux emplois du temps :

-Bien comme vous pouvez le voir, les 4 heures de sport dont parlait monsieur Pixis se départageront en deux heures, réparti sur une semaine, et comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette feuille, votre première heure du jour sera sport, alors partez sans plus tardez dans vos chambre vous mettre une tenu de sport convenable, le cour se passera dans le gymnase, à l'arrière du bâtiment, une fois le cour fini, votre professeur vous donnera les directives, et encor une chose, la classe du département médecine avec laquelle vous serez, sera la section numéro 18, tâchez de bien vous entendre, bien, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Tous les élèves y comprit nous partirent vers les dortoirs, en se pressant le pas, ne voulant pas arriver en retard à ce qui sera notre premier cour de l'année.

Arrivé dans notre chambre, Levi alla ver son placard, et pris ses affaires de sport qui ne se résumaient qu'a un t-shirt un peu trop grand pour lui, et un jogging gris, il retira ses affaires qu'il portait sur le corps, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont j'était capable, mes yeux furent inévitablement attiré ver son torse parfaitement sculpté, et sa peau laiteuse qui était si douce au touché, franchement, quand on regarde ce dieu vivant, on peut bien se demander ce qu'il peut bien me trouver…

-Eren.

Cette voix grave et douce en même temps que je ne connaissais que trop bien me tira de mes pensées :

-Arrête un peu de mater et va t'habiller.

Levi s'approcha un peu plus de moi, et pris mon menton entre ses mains.

-Cependant, si tu as envie de le faire encor une fois, y'a qu'a demander…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'habille.

Je parti aussi vite que possible ver l'armoire pour prendre mes affaires de sport qui elle ne se résumaient qu'a un short et un t-shirt, je fait vraiment pâle figure comparé à Levi.

-Dis Levi

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi tu sort avec moi, je veux dire, regarde toi, tu as tout pour plaire, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, mais tu choisie un gars comme moi, je me demande juste ce qui à bien pu te plaire chez moi.

En une fraction de seconde, Levi m'avait plaqué au mur avec une violence telle, que j'en avais eu le souffle coupé.

-Donc tu me dis de partir avec un autre, c'est ça ?

-B-bien sûr que non, j-Jamais je ne voudrais….ça.

La simple idée que Levi puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre, m'était insupportable, je voulais pas, je le refusais catégoriquement, Levi est à moi, et à moi seul, c'est tout.

Levi me prit dans ses bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et je nicha me tête dans le creux de son cou, voulant profiter de son odeur terriblement enivrante.

-Eren, je suis sorti avec un tas de mec, mais avec toi, c'est différent, je sais aujourd'hui que c'est toi et personne d'autre, alors s'il te plais, ne doute plus jamais comme ça, parce que même moi ça peut me blesser que tu penses que je devrais aller avec un autre. D'accord ?

Je resserra l'étreinte de mes bras autour de ses hanche, tout en enfonçant de plus en plus ma tête dans son cou :

-Oui, désolé Levi.

On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelque minutes, avant de se rappeler du cour de sport, nous nous habillâmes vitesse grand V en tenue de sport, et partîmes ver le stade qui est à l'arrière du bâtiment de la fac.

Nous étions arrivé dans les temps après avoir couru comme des malades dans toute la fac.

Tout un groupe d'élève s'y été déjà rassemblé, et attendais, rangés par section, comme dans l'armé militaire.

Nous nous plaçâmes avec Levi dans notre section, en attendant que le tant attendu prof de sport fasse son entrée.

Un vacarme énorme régnait sur une partie du terrain, le prof n'était toujours pas arrivé, et les élèves, qui en avait eu marre d'attendre, s'étaient tous assis par terre, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

J'allais faire de même avec Levi, quand une voix qui m'était familière, retentis :

\- Vous vous croyez où ! C'est un cour de sport ici, si vous voulez parler, attendez d'être sortis de ce cour !

Sur le coup, j'ai cru que mes yeux me jouait des tours, après j'ai cru à une énorme blague oeuvré par le monde entier pour me faire marcher, mais après avoir sentis l'aura meurtrière de Levi dans mon dos, j'ai su que ça ne pouvait qu'être la réalité.

Ma sœur allait belle et bien être notre nouveau prof de sport.

-C'est du foutage de gueule j'espère, Eren, explique toi sur le champ, qu'est ce que l'autre zombie fout ici ?

-Je viens de le découvrir à l'instant figure toi, aux dernières nouvelle, Mikasa avait un énorme championnat dans deux semaines, alors je suis aussi largué que toi.

Je vu que nous n'étions pas les seul à se poser des questions, avec le temps, Mikasa était devenu une nageuse professionnel à la renommé mondial, de part sa beauté, et son talent pour le sport le général, ce qui fait qu'elle se démarquait plutôt bien des autres nageurs, à un point telle que même les jeunes savait qui était Mikasa Ackerman.

Les conversations avaient reprise de plus belle, et je vis une veine exploser sur le front de ma sœur, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe avec elle.

-Bien, vu que vous êtes pleins d'énergie, vous allez partir pour 10 minutes de course, allez y.

Et tous les élèves y comprit moi et Levi, partirent pour commencer la torture du tour de piste, aussi appelé, le nique poumons.

Au moment de partir, pour l'un des exercices que je détestait le plus au monde, Mikasa nous appela :

-Jäger et Ackerman, venez ici !

L'aura meurtrière de Levi grandissait de minute en minute depuis l'arrivé de Mikasa, et cet appel n'avait pas eu l'air de le réjouir plus que ça.

-Je vais lui montrer à ton empaffé de sœur ce qui lui en coûte de m'appeler comme son chien.

Je pris l'épaule de Levi dans les mains, le ralentissant :

-Calme toi un peu Levi, ici, Mikasa est une … prof…. Alors tu ferais mieux de te calmer si tu veux pas avoir d'ennui avec le principal Pixis.

Levi retira son bras de mon emprise me répondant par un simple " tch " et partis ver Mikasa, son aura plus noir que jamais.

Levi s'avança ver Mikasa de plus en plus vite, au moment où il était devant elle, prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités, je m'interposa devant lui, essayant de calmer la situation qui risquait de bientôt dégénérer :

-M-Mikasa, c'est une surprise de te voir ici, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le métier de prof t' intéressait à ce point là, tu aurais une quelconque information pour moi, parce que là, je suis largué.

-Cette décision à été pris il y a trois jour, et le temps de m'organiser, je n'avais plus le temps de t'en parler, c'est moi qui est proposé mes services à Pixis, il cherchait désespérément un prof de sport, et comme je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré de te savoir seul ici avec lui, je suis devenu prof.

-Mikasa, j'ai dix-neuf ans, tu ne pense pas que je suis devenu un peu plus autonome, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, et puis avec Levi, je ne risque rien, au contraire, et puis, on en à déjà parler dans la voiture de tout ça, arrête un peu de me couver !

-Je ne te couve pas Eren.

-Tu te fous de moi, venir travailler dans ma fac, juste pour pouvoir me surveiller, tu appelle ça comment toi ?

-De la protection.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, arrête de croire que à part toi et Armin, le reste du monde est remplis de cerial killer, c'en est désespérant à la longue.

-Arrête Eren de m'en vouloir de te protéger.

-Mais j'en ai pas besoin !

-Tu ne sais pas te défendre tout seul, alor-

-Il n'en aura pas besoin.

Levi s'était placé devant moi, soutenant à présent le regard meurtrier de ma sœur suite à cet affront :

-Si il ne peut pas se protéger tout seul, alors je m'en occuperais, il n'a pas besoin d'un gorille collé à lui h24.

-Pour qui tu te prend, tu pense être plus en droit que moi de protéger Eren !

-Oui Mikasa, il est sûrement plus en droit que toi, largement plus même, c'est le seul… c'est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais pris en pitié après avoir appris pour mes parents, parce que même toi, je vois de la pitié des tes yeux quand tu me regardes, je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé, mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne sentir que de la pitié à mon égard !

-Eren…. Qui est-il pour toi, qui pourrait bien être plus important que moi, ta sœur ?

-Levi est…. Levi est….

Les mots ne venaient pas, j'aime Levi, et lui aussi m'aime en retour, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prononcer ce simple mot : « Amants ».

Je veux le crier sur tout les toits, dire que Levi est à moi, que personne ne peux me le prendre, alors pourquoi les mots ne sortent-ils pas ?

Soudain, la voix grave et suave de Levi parvint à mes oreilles :

-Eren…

Et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, Levi plaqua sa main à l'arrière de mon crâne et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, le visage de Mikasa s'assombrit de seconde en seconde, mais j'était incapable de m'en préoccuper sur le moment, j'était bien trop hypnotisé par les lèvres de Levi, si douce, ne reflétant pas du tout le caractère de Levi.

Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes après ce qui semblait être une éternité :

-Voilà qui je suis pour Eren, et je serais toujours là pour le protéger, même si le monde entier venais à se retourner contre lui, je resterais à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

On entendis des hourras, et d'autres sifflements enjoués de la par des autres élève, qui, à mon grand damn avaient assisté à toute la scène, et à la déclaration de Levi. Certains de mirent même à crier des « bien dit ! » ou encore « encore un bisou ! », la sitation devenait très gênante, jusqu'a ce qu'une veine explose sur le front de Mikasa et Levi :

-On vous à pas sonnez, retournez à vos tours de terrains bande de gamins !

S'écrièrent Levi et Mikasa en choeur, les élèves repartirent sans plus attendre qu'une autre colère divine ne s'acharne sur eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi, parfaitement synchro, Mikasa avait une aura à en faire pâlir plus d'un, et Levi avait toujours son air blasé, comme si tout ça était sa routine quotidienne.

Je vis dans le regard de Mikasa une genre de lueur qui me disait : « Plutôt mourir que d'approuver votre relation ».

Mais avant qu'elle ne put en sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot je lui coupa la parole, bien décidé à gagner cette bataille :

-STOP ! Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, mais il est hors de question que je romps avec Levi juste pour ta satisfaction ! Si ma relation avec lui ne te va pas, eh bien tant pis, je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui, et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

Face à mon ton qui, sur l'instant était empreins de détermination, Mikasa poussa un long soupir, avant de se tourner ver Levi, le regard et l'aura plus noir que jamais :

-Que ce soit bien claire Eren, ta sexualité ne me pose aucun problème, mais si jamais je revois encore ce nain poser ce qui lui sert de lèvre sur les tiennes, je ne passerez pas par la case explication, et j'irai directement à l'extermination. Sur ce, notre discutions est fini, partez faire vos tours de terrain.

Mikasa tourna les talons, nous laissant en plans moi et Levi, et le reste de la classe qui ne comprirent pas vraiment la situation.

Soudain, une voix stridente sorti de nulle par, telle un ouragan.

-LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Aucun doute sur la personne, Hanji venait de faire son apparition, au grand damn de Levi qui était en train de s'énerver de plus en plus.

-Tu fous quoi ici la folle ?

-Mais voyons Levi-chou, je fait parti de la section médecine qui partage ce cour de sport avec vous, alors il est tout naturel que je sois ici.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, jusqu'a me saisir les deux main, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur exact à celle d'un enfant le jour de son anniversaire.

-Mon ange en sucre, on a jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler toi et moi ! Ça fait quoi de coucher avec Levi ? Ça fait mal ? C'est agréable ? Ou bien t-

Hanji ne put finir son monologue que Levi lui avait déjà mit son poing dans la figure, ce qui était sa façon à lui de dire qu'elle devait se taire. Elle recula de quelque mètres en se tenant le nez d'où quelques gouttes de sang tombaient :

-Vraiment, c'est cruel Levi-chou, casser le nez de ta meilleur amie…

-Appelle moi encor une fois comme ça, et je te jure que t'auras pas que mon poing dans ta face d'empaffé.

-Tu es vraiment sans coeur …. enfin bon, j'imagine qu'on y peut rien….

Hanji tourna elle aussi à son tour et reparti ver le bâtiment, non sans me laisser une dernière phrase :

-Mon petit sucre, dès que j'aurais réparé mon nez, on parlera plus en profondeur de tout ça !

Le cour de sport se finit plutôt rapidement, Mikasa était revenu après s'être absenter au moins dis minutes, ce qui avait laissé le temps aux autres élèves de s'arrêter de courir, de s'assoir et de recommencer à discuter, ce qui leur valurent un autre sermon lorsque Mikasa fut de retour.

Nous avions par la suite fait plusieurs parties d'épervier, ou encor de balle aux prisonnier, Levi, avait bien évidemment remporté chacune d'elle, et ce, sans aucuns problèmes.

Il nous restait encore une heure de cour avant la pause déjeuner, nous étions donc remonté dans nos chambre pour nous rhabiller et ainsi repartir ver notre salle de cour.

Nous étions redescendu vers notre salle de cour, il manquait encore la moitié de la classe une fois sur place, ce qui nous laissât un grand choix de table parmi toutes celle de la classe.

Mais évidemment, Levi n'entendis pas de la même oreille et me pris le bras, nous emmenons ainsi à la table la plus reculé de toute la classe.

J'eu à peine le temps de protester que le prof et le reste des élèves étaient arrivés, ce qui m'obligeât à m'assoir avec Levi, ce qui ne me disait rien de bon, vu la lueur qui flottait dans son regard.

Le cour était d'un ennuie, moi qui pensait que j'allais dessiner, me voilà sur une chaise à apprendre le nom de tableau tous plus ennuyants les un que les autres.

Je sentis un mouvement sur mon pied, je baissa mon regard et tomba sur le pied de Levi qui se frottait excessivement sur ma jambe, au même moment, sa main se posa sur ma cuisse.

Des frissons commencèrent à parcourir mon corps entier, et mon souffle devint de plus en plus rapide, l'excitation commença à grimper en flèche.

La main de Levi changea de cible, et était à présent en train de caresser mon érection naissante à travers mon pantalon.

J'essaya de retrouver mes esprit, ma raison pris le dessus sur mon désir ( pour une fois ) :

-L-Levi, arête…

J'avais essayé de parler le plus doucement possible, j'en était même venu à me demander si cet idiot m'avait entendu car sa main et son pied continuait leur activité par très catholique.

-Si tu continu à faire autant de bruit, alors le prof va te remarquer.

-À-à qui la …. faute ?

Levi n'écouta pas ma remarque et continua ses caresses.

Son petit manège dura toute l'heure, jusqu'a ce que la coche sonna, nous libérants pour midi.

Je rangea mes affaire aussi vite que possible et laissa Levi en plan dans la classe.

Je parti me réfugier sur la toit, la où j'était sûr qu'il ne me trouverais pas, j'était vraiment en colère, comment il a pu oser me faire ça alors qu'on était en pleins cour, il aurais fait quoi si le prof nous avais coincé ?

Coté Levi :

J'en ai marre, ça doit faire au moins une bonne heure que je cherche ce crétin, il s'est cassé dès que la cloche avait sonné.

Je passa par notre chambre où évidemment il n'y était pas, en passant par le réfectoire, je vis le duo de blond :

-Hé !

Le plus petit des deux sursauta à l'appellation, il a vraiment pas de couille celui-là.

-Le champignon, il est passé où Eren ?

-E-Eren ?

-Non ta sœur.

Ma réplique le fit se mettre encor plus sur ses gardes, il s'était réfugié derrière le dos d'Erwin qui s'était décidé à la « protéger ».

-Allons allons Levi, calme toi, pourquoi tu cherche Eren ?

-Il s'est cassé dès que la cloche à sonné.

Gros sourcils se tourna ver l'autre peureux :

-Armin, tu aurais une idée d'où Eren aurait pu aller ?

-J-je ne connais pas vraiment la fac, alors…

Il parut réfléchir, avant de lever la tête, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose :

-Par contre, depuis toujours, Eren aime bien se cacher sur le toit, j'imagine qu'il doit y être en ce moment même.

-Merci.

Je me retourna et parti sans plus de cérémonie.

Coté Eren :

La bris fraiche me faisait le plus grand bien, la pluie s'était arrêté depuis un petit moment, mais le ciel était toujours aussi orageux, à croire que c'était la seul chose à laquelle on avait le droit en ce moment.

Soudain, la porte du toit s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et je vis un Levi plus en colère qu'il ne fallait.

-Toi...sale gamin, venir te planquer ici, j'ai passé une heure à te chercher.

-C-c'est ta faute, t'avais qu'a pas faire ça en plein cour, idiot.

Levi vint prendre me deux joues dans ses main, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Arrête de te plaindre, si ça t'a vraiment déplu, t'avais qu'a le dire.

-Fe fe l'ai fit ! (Je te l'ai dit)

-Ta bouche peut-être, mais j'avais pas la même réponse d'en bas.

Et portant le geste à la parole, sa main glissa de mes joue à mon entre-jambe.

-Tu va pas recommencer !

-À ton avis ?

-C'était pas une question !

-Rien à foutre.

Et comme pour me dire de la fermer, Levi plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant perdre tout contrôle de mon corps.

J'entoura son cou de mes mains, et approfondi la baiser que nous étions en train de partager. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne sans que je compris comment, au même moment, ses mains vinrent retirer mon t-shirt, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, j'essaya de stopper Levi :

-O-on est sur le toit, tu compte faire quoi si quelqu'un nous choppe ?

-T'as qu'a pas faire de bruit.

-Ma-

Il reprit ma bouche sans plus attendre, ses mains était en train de torturer mes tétons qui avaient déjà durcis, sa bouche délaissa la mienne, il longeât le long de mon cou, y laissant quelques suçons, prouvant à quiconque que je lui appartenais.

Sa langue s'était mise à titiller mes tétons, en le léchant puis le mordillant.

Il explora mon corps comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyais, ses mains vinrent retirer mon pantalon ainsi que mon caleçon, laissant à vue libre mon sex qui était durcie suite à mon excitation.

Levi me plaqua contre le sol froid du toit et me présenta devant la bouche trois des se doigts que je vins lécher avec avidité et sensualité. Une fois qu'ils furent assez lubrifié, Levi porta ses doigts à mon intimité et en entra un, une légère gène avait pris place, mais elle était vite parti au moment où Levi commença à me sucer, il en entra un deuxième, et au même moment, il augmenta ses va et viens sur mon sex :

-L-Levi...c-c'est trop bon….

J'essaya de retenir mes gémissement de plaisir qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment.

Sans que je n'en rende compte, un troisième doigt avait pris place dans mon cul, il s'était mis à les faire bouger en même temps, ce fut encore plus dur de me retenir de crier tellement c'était bon.

La bouche de Levi délaissa mon sex et monta ver mon oreille :

-Si tu ne fait pas plus d'effort pour essayer de te retenir, les gens vont monter voir ce qu'il se passe.

De suite après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Levi retira ses doigts et rentra en moi d'un grand coup de reins, la rapidité du mouvement me coupa le souffle, je posa mes mains à l'arrière du cou de Levi, emmenant nos lèvres dans un baisé passionné, nos langues se mêlèrent, et Levi commença ses mouvements de hanche, se retirant de moi pour revenir encore plus violemment et profondément en moi, touchant de pleins fouet ma prostate, ce qui m'envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Sa bouche délaissa la mienne, me forçant ainsi à trouver un autre moyen pour cacher ma voix qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et comme une aubaine, le cou dénudé de Levi se rapprocha dangereusement, je saisi cette occasion en or et y posa mes dents, mordant ainsi la peau blanchâtre de mon amant.

Dès cet instant, les coups de reins de Levi furent de plus en plus rapide et violent, au bout de quelques secondes, la main de Levi vint m'achever en actionnant de rapide va et viens sur mon sex, me faisant jouir sur nos deux torse, Levi vint quelque instants après, se déversant en moi, me remplissant de l'intérieur.

Nos deux corps tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, essoufflé par tout ce sport, la main de Levi vint tranquillement jouer avec mes cheveux, me faisant lâcher un soupir de satisfaction.

Soudain, un énorme grondement de tonnerre vint perturber notre petite tranquilité :

-On devrait rentrer, ça va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Levi se leva devant moi et me tendis sa main que je pris avec le plus grand des plaisirs, on se rhabillâmes non sans se dépêcher, et descendirent en vitesse du toit qui n'allait pas tarder à être tremper par la pluie.

Fin du chapitre !

Je pense que ce chapitre aura été le plus long à écrire, même si au vu des pages, il n'est pas bien grand, la raison à ce magnifique retard est du un peu à un coup de gueule, oui dit comme ça on dirait un caprice de gamin, mais en fait quand je regarde le nombre de review que vous laissez, ça fait un peu mal parce y'en à aucunes ( Fanakeh, bien sûr t'es à part ), et je pense que tout les auteurs qui son confronté au même « problème » on va dire, comprennent ce que je ressent, parce que on sait que vous avez lu notre histoire, mais y'a aucune review, donc on en vient à se demander si elle et vraiment bien, ce qui conduit la plupart du temps à des abondons, ce que je trouve vraiment triste.

Alors comprenait nous un peu et laisser des review, bonne ou mauvaise, on s'en fout, sa nous prouve au moins que le lecteur à vraiment aimé l'histoire, et si c'est pas le cas, faut nous dire ce qui peut ou dois s'arranger, parce qu'a ce rythme là, je pense que je tiendrais pas.

J'essayerais de poster le nouveau chapitre le plus tôt possible, mais entre la reprise des cours et tout les devoirs ça va être chaud.

Je vous dit bonne soirée, parce que il est tard au moment où j'écris cette fin de chapitre, alors à la prochaine !


	10. La fin du rêve

Coucou tout le monde, me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanifiction, même si je compte laisser quelques bonus, du genre : Le mariage de Eren et Levi, ou d'autre trucs du genre, si vous avez des idées, dites le moi dans les commentaires. Oui, je le sais, ce chapitre est surement celui que j'aurais mis le plus de temps de temps à sortir, mais entre les cours de secondes, et autres trucs à la con, j'avais pas trop le morale ni le temps d'écrire. Sinon j'espère que vous allez aimer ce dernier chapitre. On se retrouve à la fin.

Chapitre 10 : La fin des rêves.

Du sang, il y en a partout, sur moi, par terre, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

J'essai péniblement de bouger mon corps qui est sur le sol, mais il ne répond pas, ma vision se trouble, je peine à respirer. J'entend des cris à coté et des pleurs aussi, je tourne la tête essayant de rassembler toutes me dernière forces, des gens se font manger par des géants, priants pour qu'ils les laissent en vie, l'un de ces géants s'approche de moi, portant sa main ver mon corps, mais en une fraction de seconde, il s'écroule à terre, dans un fracas gigantesque.

Un homme que je ne connais que trop bien s'avance ver moi, tout aussi recouvert de sang, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé pour autant. Il arrive à ma hauteur, et s'écroule devant mes yeux, me prenant la main et criant des mots que je n'entend qu'a moitié :

-Eren… résp…reste avec….EREN !

Ma vision se trouble de plus en plus, et je n'entend plus un mot de ce qu'il me dit, je resserre l'étreinte de nos mains, et rassemble mes dernières forces pour ce qui vont être me derniers mot :

-Caporal...non...L-Levi….désolé….je n'ai….pas été assez forts….je m'en vais….mais….ne soyez pas triste….je vous en pris….

Je lâcha sa main, et monta la mienne jusqu'a l'arrière de sa tête, la forçant à s'abaisser près de la mienne

-Parce que...je suis sûr….qu'un jour….dans un autre….monde….nous nous retrouveront….

J'amena ses lèvres sur les mienne et lui donna un dernier baiser, essayant de retenir des larmes qui tombèrent malgré tout, j'entendis des cris, mais il était trop tard...

Je sentis mon coeur s'arrêter et mon esprit s'éloigner de mon corps, la mort venait me chercher…

Je sentis mon corps pris par de grande secousse, et vis le visage de Levi, me criant de me réveiller je me leva en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de m'arriver, je revoyait très bien mon corps en sang et Levi à mes cotés, et moi lui disants mes dernières paroles avant de …. mourir.

-L-Levi-

Avant d'avoir pu finir mes phrases, Levi m'entoura de ses bras, avant de prendre me lèvre dans un baiser, auquel j'y répondis avec plaisir. Il se sépara de moi, mais garda toujours ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien à la situation, d'abord un rêve complètement différent de ceux de d'habitude, et maintenant, un Levi affolé (ce qui n'est pas rien) m'entourant la taille comme jamais.

-L-Levi, j'ai mal, l-lâche moi…

Il desserra son étreinte peu à peu, avant de me regarder dans les yeux, avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans ceux-ci.

-J'ai cru que tu était mort…

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de faire un cauchemar, j'était dans une putain d'apocalypse, et toi, t'était en train de mourir dans mes bras, puis à la fin de tes dernières paroles, tu es mort, je me suis réveillé d'un coup, et puis je t'ai vu… Eren, ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur ! Peur de te perdre Eren…

Conscient du trouble de Levi, je lui pris sa main, et la porta sur mon torse, pile au dessus de mon coeur :

-Levi, tu sens mon coeur qui bat non ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là avec toi, le seul moment où mon coeur arrêtera de battre, ce sera après ton départ, jamais je ne quitterais ce monde avant toi, je te le promet, mon amour….

Et pour illustrer mes propos, je vint prendre les lèvres de Levi, dans un baiser emprunt de toute tendresse et d'amour envers Levi.

-Si jamais tu ment Eren, je te jure de m'occuper de toi avant la mort, tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui Levi.

Et le sourire aux lèvres, nous nous rendormîmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant ce mauvais rêve.

* * *

3 mois sont passés depuis cette nuit où moi et Levi avions fait ce rêves, depuis notre amour n'a cessé de grandir, et j'ai arrêté de faire ces rêves me montrant un personnage mystérieux. Mikasa va biens, elle à peu près intégré ma relation avec Levi, même si ces deux là ne peuvent toujours pas se voir en peinture. Quand à Erwin et Armin, je me doutais biens de quelque chose entre eux deux, mais ce n'est que hier qu'ils se sont enfin décidé, le choc, je vous le dit pas. Surtout quand j'ai appris que c'était toujours Armin au dessus, mais bon, je vous passe les détails.

Souvent je repense à ces rêves, et je me dis qu'ils étaient bien trop réels pour n'être que ça, peut-être étaient-ce des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure. Mais cela prouve bien une chose, notre amour sera toujours éternel, que ce soit dans une ancienne vie, celle ci, ou d'autres à venir. Oui, nous avons été amants dans le passé, amants aujourd'hui, et le seront pour les temps à venir.

Je sentis une prise se resserrer sur mes hanches :

-À quoi tu penses gamin ?

-À nous, je me dis que peut-importe quelle vie, on finira toujours par se retrouver, et on s'aimera, peut importe où et quand. Je t'aimerais toujours Levi.

-Moi aussi Eren, toujours, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, avec dix ans de moins ou de plus, tu sera toujours mon gamin à moi.

-Oui mon caporal…

Un rêve ou des souvenir, je n'en sais rien, du moment que j'aime Levi, je m'en fiche.

* * *

Eh oui mesdames et messieurs, voici la fin de rêves étrange, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, pour ma part, même si j'aurais eu du mal à la finir, je l'adore ( un peu comme un enfant ), si vous avez des idées pour d'éventuels bonus, je suis preneuse.

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire ma nouvelle fic qui sera un triangle amoureux entre : Todoroki, Midoriya et Katsuki, de My hero academia, je le posterais sur wattpad et fanfiction, alors allez y. On se retrouve une prochaine, gros bisous mes guimauves !


End file.
